


Sidekick

by LudicrousFanfic (LudicrousAuthor)



Series: The Umbrella Academy ---> My Verse [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abdomen Kissing, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Chest Kissing, Diego Hargreeves Deserves Better, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Klaus Hargreeves Is A Devious Lil Shit, M/M, Making Out, Navel Kissing, Neck Kissing, Nightly Crime Fighting, Physical teasing, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Step-Sibling Incest, Umbrella Academy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LudicrousAuthor/pseuds/LudicrousFanfic
Summary: He secured the bottle and spun on his heel, planning to sit on the couch and clean himself up, but his heart shot into his throat and he almost physically jumped when he saw a pair of groggy eyes focused on him from over the back of the sofa, a hand cradling a head of messy curls.“Jesus,” he hissed softly, having not expected Klaus to be there, let alone be awake and seeming less drugged up than usual.“Guten morgen,” his brother smiled lazily.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> RATING CHANGE: M => E
> 
> This is basically a build-up Sex fanfiction with some plot.
> 
> These two have become a recent obsession and much like my older Sex story, [Passive Makeout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284400/chapters/16540849), a WinterPool thing, it'll be somewhat fast-paced, where the sex happens soon after the story starts, but the feelings will come in later.

He hissed and grunted as he felt the fist against his face, snapping his head aside and throwing him off balance. It took a moment for him to catch his foot, using his slightly off position to spin, sending a roundhouse kick towards one of the two assailants, the other hanging back with the gun but unable to shoot with the two dancing around each other, Diego being faster and keeping out of the aim radius.

He blocked a punch after the last blow, catching the mans' arm and slamming his own fist down against the inside of his elbow, a perfectly aimed stomp crunching against the inside of the muggers leg sending him to the ground and prompting Diego to dart around, avoiding the gun until he was close enough to disarm the other violently, but not before getting hit by a bullet from the 9mm, a deep gashed flesh wound appearing on his bicep, drawing a hiss from him.

Instantly ignoring the cold sting in favour of removing another bad guy, he threw his head forward, feeling the crack more than hearing it as his head slammed into the mans’ nose, red spraying and actually dotting his face in a long stream from forehead to chin. He then threw a hefty punch straight against the side of his face, his body dropping and Diego standing over the groaning and whimpering idiot. A last stomp of his boot and they were both out for the count, the hero glancing between the fist fighter and the gun handler, local muggers that hadn’t been caught for days and he just so happened to come across them attacking a woman. Speaking of...

Diego turned on his heel, walking towards the opening of the alley and catching sight of the shaking woman standing beside the wall, bag held tightly in her arms.

“Did you call the cops?” he asked, not moving closer or further away so as not to spook her and the woman nodded frantically, her hold on her possessions getting that much tighter for security. To her honesty and as if on cue, he heard the sirens in the distance, Diego nodding in acknowledgement. “Good. A'right, I gotta get goin’,” he directed towards her. “Take care of yourself. Buy a taser or somethin’, kay?” he added with a smirk, a good-natured suggestion that he knew would probably aid her in the future if this happened again. Better to protect yourself instead of being a victim.

Diego turned away and started running, darting down the street and jumping a high fence, eyes perfectly adjusted to the dark and seeing everything he could potentially trip over or slow him down. He sprinted through the garden, leaping another fence and expertly shot down the alley between gardens, avoiding eyes and cameras.

Only half an hour later and Diego was walking up the steps to the backdoor, his hand reaching out and both slowly and silently turning the handle, the sound being next to nothing. He knew that if Luther and Allison found out about the continuation of his nightly activities while they were all under the same roof that they would immediately be on his ass like possessive parents about to ground their son for leaving the house after dark. It was like the two took over and made rules without telling any of them.

He slipped inside, keeping his senses sharp and his eyes casting over his shoulder as he closed the door behind him, being just as silent while doing so and then locking it. Diego sculked around the back room and around the foyer stairs, heading for the living room to get some alcohol for himself and his flesh wound. No better way to clean a gash, even if it hurt like a bitch.

The fighter quietly slid one of the doors to the living room open, fluidly sneaking inside and closing it behind him. He flipped the lights on and strode towards the bar, reaching over it for the whiskey. He grabbed the neck of the bottle and lifted it, debating on taking it to his bedroom or just cleaning himself up here before getting to bed. Thinking about it, he figured that it was riskier cleaning his wound in his room because everyone should be sleeping in their own rooms. He wouldn’t wake anyone down here if he winced or made a noise.

Living room then. He secured the bottle and spun on his heel, planning to sit on the couch and clean himself up, but his heart shot into his throat and he almost physically jumped when he saw a pair of groggy eyes focused on him from over the back of the sofa, a hand cradling a head of messy curls.

“Jesus,” he hissed softly, having not expected Klaus to be there, let alone be awake and seeming less drugged up than usual. He knew his brother stages between intoxication, drugged up and sober and he seemed more sober and tired than drunk or high, _surprisingly._

“Guten morgen,” his brother smiled lazily, his free hand sending a wave Diego’s way. He stood there for a moment, bottle in hand and simply stared at him, gaze flat and thoughtful of how to go about this. He knew his brother, Klaus could be far more clever than the others gave him credit for and surely enough, Diego could trust him. Trust, yes. Rely on, debatable, to the others at least. He felt as though he could and would if it came to it.

“When did you learn how to be sneaky,” he questioned with a guarded exterior, finally forcing his legs to move and walk him across the room, rounding the couch that Klaus seemed to be lounging on before his arrival. Diego dropped in the sofa across from him, sitting on the edge of the seat so that he could disarm himself before cleaning up his wound.

“For your information, I’m invisible, not sneaky,” Klaus spoke up, genuinely sounding tired and Diego paused in his weapon removal, glancing up and staring at him. “I’m just that invisible to the family that no one really notices me wandering or thieving,” the other continued, only then catching his eye after getting comfortable again.

Diego stared at him, a frown drawing at his features with his mouth falling just slightly. He wasn't invisible. He usually saw him wandering around, even dancing or heelying if he felt like it, which happened to be often. And unbeknown to anyone else, Diego had kept tabs on Klaus not long after he found him again.

“What?” Diego zone back in, breath catching in his throat and noting the questioning stare and quirked brow directed his way. He hadn’t thought that he was staring, but apparently, he had been.

“Nothin’, I uh,” he glanced away and down, elbows resting on his knees and fingers locking together as he sat there awkwardly, trying to remember a time where he _hadn’t_ noticed Klaus and honestly, it was hard to pinpoint a time besides the nights he worked.

“I didn't…” Diego lifted his eyes to the other, his attention having been drawn by the uncertainty in his voice. “I didn't say it as a way to make you feel bad. I’m… _somewhat_ glad for it because no one expects anything of me,” he nodded his head to the side, acknowledging it and feeling like that would be a good thing for him.

He let his eyes drift slightly lower, not really thinking about the fact that his brother was shirtless, only wearing his pan-... “Guess that’s a plus,” he muttered softly, _staring_ at his brothers choice of clothes and letting his demeanour change to deadpanned again. “Are those mine?” he asked flatly, sounding more like a statement rather than a question.

“Hmm?” Klaus tilted his head with the hum and glanced down, only then seemingly realizing what Diego had gestured towards. “Oh, yes, they are. I ran out of stolen clothes and figured I’d start wearing yours next,” he smiled, so much innocence and or childlike meaning behind his words and thought. He stared at him, feeling warmth spread up from his chest to his neck and face, his mind going blank for just a moment.

Clothes sharing. Wearing his pants, his pants that were two sizes too big, black and weren’t anywhere near the right side to hang on his brother's waist. If he stood up, they’d fall and drag along the floor. Thankfully, if he wore his underwear, _which he shouldn't make a lingering thought,_ they wouldn’t fall. The waists were elastic.

“Are you wearing my underwear too,” it sounded like a statement, as though he already knew and the scoff that followed only affirmed his already decided assumption that his brother had to be wearing something beneath his clothes.

“I don’t _wear_ underwear,” … Diego’s eyes grew wide, mouth falling open and heat starting to burn under the skin of his face, cheeks and neck heating up fast. His mind had unhelpfully supplied images over the years of Klaus stealing his clothes and using his bed, but never had he actually realized just how hot it made him feel to actually find his brother wearing his pants… _without_ anything under them.

He swallowed thickly, blinking fast while staring in surprise, mouth going dry. He tried hard to control his breathing and heart rate but the two caught in his throat and skipped a beat here and there as his mind now had new material to taunt him with.

“Of course,” his voice cracked, voicebox refusing to let him speak without wavering, supplying image after image that he attempted to shrug off as fast as he could before something got out of hand and he’d have to _use_ his hand.

“I can see that you’re struggling,” Diego dropped his gaze, shame growing in his chest. He hadn’t struggled so much. He knew how to control himself. If his thoughts wandered to Klaus, then he would deal with it, by his own means or with women.

He lifted his hands to his face, cradling his head and running his calloused palms and fingers through his hair. Though now his brother knew, could see it in him, he wasn't sure if he could bring himself to do anything about his libido after it. Klaus had always been open-minded, but this was line-crossing.

“Look, I didn't-... It just sort of happened,” he tried to explain, finding no real way to express the fact that he could think this of his brother. His _brother!_ True, they weren’t blood-related, but family didn't end in blood.

“It just happened? You didn't feel the bullet?” Diego paused, snapping his head up and staring ahead at his brother with confused eyes. Klaus seemed to note the lost look and gestured to his own arm, number 2 lowering his gaze to his arm and gawked at the still deep and bleeding gash from the bullet that more than grazed him.

“I got shot,” he stated distantly, staring at it for a long moment and reminding himself as to why he even decided to stay in the living room. He had been planning to clean up the wound and then go to bed. And then Klaus happened.

“Yeah, I can see that,” his brother gestured to the mess of blood and torn skin within the torn shirt sleeve. Diego heard him move, lifting his eyes to see him getting up, holding the waist of his pants to keep them up and, surprisingly, he managed to avoid his thoughts.

“It’s a flesh wound. I’m fine,” it didn't even hurt. It did at the time, but after that, adrenaline had caught up and he had focused on sneaking rather than his own pain and aches, which he would feel later after a few hours of sleep. “Bullet just grazed me,”

“Have you ever been _shot_ shot?” his brother asked as he sat down, letting the waist of the pants go in favour of reaching for his arm, moving the sleeve to get a better look at the injury.

“Yeah. It hurts after the adrenaline passes but it’s manageable,” from what he can remember, the last he had been seriously shot, it hadn’t been that long into his solo vigilante persona, running around alone after getting out from under Reggies’ shadow.

“Only experience I’ve had with bullets were orgasmic,” Klaus chuckled, reaching for the bottle of alcohol while Diego sat there with a questioning frown, really thinking and trying to understand what he meant.

“Orgasmic bulle-,” he had been about to ask when it suddenly came to mind, that heat growing again and a hand raising to cover his eyes in embarrassed exasperation. “Jesus Christ,” his mind really needed to not focus on helping his imagination supply shit for him to think about. He didn't need it, he really didn't.

“I’m messing with you,” his brother continued, still chuckling to himself as he cupped his hand an inch under the gash. Diego shook his head and glanced around to watch. “I mean, I’m not joking, but I’m definitely teasing you,”

“I hate you,” he muttered, no heat behind his words because it was gathering in his face, chest and nethers.

A hiss broke from his throat as the whiskey ran over his skin and gash in streams, Klaus being careful not to waste. Diego focused on the burn, using it to distract him from the warmth he felt from his brothers’ words and actions.

“I know, by the way,” the bigger of the two glanced around, staring at him expectantly until Klaus saw his cluelessness. “That you like me a lot more than you feel you should,” his jaw clenched, walls building up at the knowledge. “The others might not see it, but unlike them, pining and longing is my forte,” his brother winked, Diego, sighing and biting his gum.

“I’m not longing,” he muttered softly, his thoughts returning to his shame at feeling anything more than brotherly love for the man beside him and that said man _knew_ about his immoral wants.

“You forget that I’ve been longing for years, for a lot of things,” another hiss past his lips as more whiskey was poured over the gash, his skin burning in and around the injury. “I know the signals, Diego,” he huffed, leaning back against the couch cushions and tilting his head towards his smaller brother, who took a hefty chug from the bottle.

“I shouldn't feel them,” Diego shrugged, making it sound like a rule he broke and would be punished for, something that he shouldn't have done because he knew he’d be in trouble for it.

“Why not? We’re not really related and I feel them too,” Klaus countered, the wave of his hand showing his flippant disregard towards something this important. He’d always been like this, shrugging off topics that were usually wrong for people to do. “Hell, I’ve had a crush on you for years so having found out it was reciprocated a few weeks ago, I felt like I was high again,” because he was probably _high at the time._ Though he _had_ been sober here and there.

“On me,” Diego muttered quietly, nodding and avoiding his brother's eyes, rhetorically questioning the truth behind the words due to his mind letting him think that maybe Klaus only said it to make him feel better about his incestuous thoughts-.

“Yes, you!” a sharp pain shot through his arm, a hand snapping up to cover the gash while he stared incredulously at his brother, who had slapped him along with the exclamation. He seemed serious all of a sudden, staring at him like someone that wanted to be heard.

“Our fourteenth birthday, we spent it in the living room, bored out of our skulls because there was no emergency that day and all we had for entertainment were books,” yeah, they had a lot of those days back then, but on their birthdays, they had normally spent them doing their duty as the Umbrella Academy kids.

“I remember that day,” he remembered a few things from that day. Allison and Luther sitting too close. Mom baking a small cake for them to share. Their dinners being a little more special than usual. Their _Dad_ not wishing them a Happy Birthday. “You snuck off,” and Klaus had disappeared only two or three hours after they ate cake.

“Because of you,” Diego frowned at the reply, somewhat bewildered. “I hit puberty late and you were my libidos main focus, _”_ his eyes snapped open, never leaving his smaller brother. It felt as though his mind were about to blow up after hearing that, a completely unexpected sentence that he really never thought would leave the mans’ lips.

“I was your spank bank material?” his voice cracked in places, his tone surprised and incredulous. The heat returned tenfold, burning his face and chest with a more than a fraction of said heat resting uncomfortably within his jeans.

“You still are,” _hoooooo yeah, his jeans were uncomfortable._ Diego harshly cleared his throat and shifted on the spot, arms crossing over his chest while he tried so hard to will away the warmth spreading fast throughout his body.

“Wow,” he muttered softly, biting his lip and wanting to disappear. God, he wished he had Five’s ability.

“If it makes you feel any better, I only use you as material if I _really_ need to get off,” it didn't! It made him feel too hot for his clothes and the room. “You’re like my go-to if I need to rush,”

“I get you off that fast?” _why did he ask that!?_ Diego internally slapped himself over and over.

“Oh yeah,” Klaus nodded with a grin and wink, seeming far too relaxed for this kind of conversation that involved _both_ of them. “My other material has nothing on you,” he waved off. He shifted slightly as Klaus decided to scoot closer and lie back against him, head and shoulders using his thighs as muscular pillows. “They don’t satisfy my identity kink like you do,” his brother smiled, winking up at him with a hearty smile.

“Identity kink?” Diego questioned, tilting his head with a slight frown. He had never been one for kinks, having never really been all that interested in playing around when simple sex was enough.

“I obviously know who you are under the gear and mask, but it’s fun to pretend that I don’t when I imagine you sneaking in and having your way with me,” Klaus smirked widely. “That’s the premise of a secret identity kink,” again, _why did he ask!? This only made his issue worse and far less concealable!!_

“You not knowing who the person that you’re having sex with is because he’s wearing vigilante gear or a mask,” _why was he still talking…_

“Exactly,” Klaus affirmed, his hands clapping lightly above his chest. “I have a wide range of kinks and most are satisfied when I imagine you,” Diego’s legs shifted just slightly, adjusting his position and then reached for the pillow beside him.

“Lift your head,” he requested softly, grabbing the cushion and resting it against his leg.

“No need,” Klaus strained as he pulled himself up into a sitting position, turning around on the spot until his bare feet reached the floor. “I’ll be going to bed,” he smiled, patting Diego’s shoulder while the bigger of the two covered his current problem sitting between his legs.

“A’right. Why were you even up, anyway?” he questioned, relaxing and even slouching some on the couch, eyes following the man as he stood, grabbing the waist of the pants to hold them up and reached for the bottle with his free hand again, grabbing the neck and gesturing to it.

“Midnight snack,” he shook the bottle as if to gesture to it, Diego giving him an exasperated and disappointed dad stare.

“That doesn’t count as food, Klaus,” he muttered softly with a little huff, watching as he set the bottle down and stepped closer again, but getting bold and standing between his knees, Klaus leaning down and resting his hands against his thighs so that he stood only mere inches from his face.

“To each their own, Diego,” he whispered hotly, Diego swallowing thickly and feeling far too warm with the touch and proximity. “Please do come to me if you feel like you want to know more about my spank-bank version of you or maybe turn my imagination into reality,” the smirk grew and he stiffened, solidifying on the spot as his brother leaned in and brushed their lips, a simple peck that blew his mind for the few seconds it lingered before the smaller of the two pulled back.

Diego sat blankly, mouth falling open and eyes wide. He lifted his gaze, following the other man as he straightened up and stepped away, grabbing the bottle on the way.

“See you later, _Diego,”_ the way his name was said, a hot shudder raced his spine, nerves itching and breath catching. He _purred_ his name.

He waited for a moment, wanting to be sure that his brother had left the room completely.

“Fuck me,” Diego groaned softly and hunched forward, pillow being cradled against his chest with his eyes cast down, staring through the floor with pressure building in his head from the immense mental stimulation.


	2. Chapter 2

Diego hadn’t slept that night. His eyes refused to close, his body refused to stop twitching and shifting and his mind, it refused to stop thinking, refused to calm down and relax and let him sleep. Regardless of being completely exhausted when he got back and staying up later than he wanted to so that he could get cleaned up, and it wasn't anything to do with Klaus watching a movie on repeat. What happened before his brother left the living room had been seared into his brain and said brain wouldn’t think about anything else. It haunted him, haunted him in a way that kept him from sleeping, but didn't come unwelcomed.

He groaned groggily, hands sluggishly lifting towards his face and brushing harshly over skin, reaching further up to thread through his short hair before continuing to stare at the ceiling like he had done for the few hours he had spare between actually getting to his bedroom and getting up, only waiting for the inevitable call of his mother for breakfast. Though he was half tempted to crawl out of bed early seeing as he hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep and felt as though he wouldn’t.

Diego huffed softly, closing his eyes for just a moment, exasperation and mild frustration flickering through his mind before he forced them open again and hefted himself into a sitting position, running his hands over his face again. Maybe he could take a nap later when everyone decided to get busy and he wouldn’t be interrupted.

Pushing himself to his feet, he began dressing, quickly slipping into a clean set of what he usually wore but a black t-shirt instead of a long-sleeve, since his last clean long-sleeve had been used last night and currently had blood and a hole in it. He headed towards his door, leaving it open as he left and made his way down the stairs towards the basement kitchen. He saw no one else along the way, aware that the others were either still asleep and waiting to be called or they were hanging around in another room. Luther had always been the earliest riser from what he could remember, Allison and himself tending to not be far behind. Everyone else refused to move until called, Klaus and Ben having been the latest.

Diego sauntered into the kitchen, his boots thumping against the solid marble flooring. He saw his mother at the end of the room, Allison already sitting at the table with a magazine in hand, intent on reading and he made no move to take her from her zone. Instead, he headed towards the back of the room, striding towards his mother who seemed to be about finished with cooking, setting everything on plates.

“Good morning, Diego,” she greeted with her usual smile, already brightening his morning and starting his day off with warmth and positivity. He grabbed his plate, placing a kiss on his mother cheek and feeling her lean in lovingly, giving him a short hug before letting him go, Diego taking a few steps back and leaning his hip against the unused counter.

“Mornin’, Mom,” a happy start to the morning. He held his place in one hand, using the other to pick up one of the many slices of bacon piled beside two eggs. Diego wondered how long that would last. No doubt Luther already found something to ruin it to make himself look better than him. He would obviously retaliate and one-up him like they usually did before it’d escalate.

“What happened to your arm?” Diego glanced up from his plate mid-bite, a piece of bacon half eaten and between his teeth. He blinked at his mother, biting off the bacon that was in his mouth and chewed, eyes flickering to where the white bandage rounding his bicep had peaked out from under his dark sleeve, some deep red tinting the white  _ just _ barely visible below the sleeve hem.

“It’s nothing, Mom. I’m fine,” he smiled towards her, feeling a little guilty for the sad smile that she returned. He didn't like making her worry and he thought that maybe it would have been a better idea to wear one of his other long-sleeves, one he hadn’t worn all that much and didn't smell as bad as the rest and hadn’t been torn anywhere.

“Are you sure?” she asked to be sure and Diego’s smile only grew, his hands moving to set his plate down behind him. He could feel Allison watching him, scrutinizing him as he reached out and gently held his mother’s shoulders.

“I’m sure, thank you,” his guilt disappeared once he saw the real smile grace her lips, her hands reaching for his forearms and thankfully, he saw no sign of worry or concern.

“Alright,” she replied softly, dropping the issue and Diego let his hands slip away, moving back towards his spot where his hip stopped against the counter, retrieving his plate again and carrying on with his eating, bacon returning to his mouth. “I’ll call the others,” their mother grinned, her heels clink clacking across the marble floor and gradually getting quieter the further away she got.

“So what happened,” Allison inevitably spoke up after Mom had left earshot, his adopted sister knowing that he didn't want her to know how he ended up with a bloody bandage. But then, he didn't want anyone else knowing.

“None of your business,” he replied curtly, reaching for another piece of bacon, but burying the tip in his sunny-side eggs this time, yellow-y orange goo yolk dripping from the end as he drew it back and lifted it to his mouth.

“You were out vigilante-ing again, weren’t you,” she stated more than asked, a huff leaving through his nose before he turned to her with an exasperated stare. “The black suit, the mask. Your  _ secret identity,” _ as soon as she said it, his mind reversed to last night, Klaus mentioning that kink and he had to clear his throat so that he didn't start coughing and choking on the bacon he suddenly had a hard time swallowing.

“Still none of your business,” he gritted out, his expression getting tighter with a forced frown, Diego refusing to picture his brother for the moment. He didn't need to think about the kink he had nor did he want to indulge or encourage.  _ He really shouldn't. _

“Of course it is,” Allison bit back, raising from her seat and resting her hands against the table, staring at him with her  _ serious mother _ glare that he remembered her mentioning her daughter didn't like.  _ Mother Mode Allison, yeah, really scary. _ He internally scoffed.

“No, it’s not,” he snapped back, his voice coming out as a low growl, teeth clenched together. “I’ve been doing what I do for years and you didn't give a shit back then. So why is it so bad to you that I’m still doing it, huh?” he countered, setting his plate down and returning a just as deadly glare back, defiant and out of line in his adopted sister’s opinion, he’d bet.

“You got hurt,” she retorted, gesturing to his arm and he knew for a fact that it wasn't just that she mentioned. He had scars all over from many other times he had gotten hurt during a job, the only difference being that this time, his injury was in plain view.

“Like I haven’t got hurt before,” Diego scoffed obnoxiously, sarcasm and a  _ ‘duh’ _ clear in his tone, regardless of having not been said. “I can take care of myself,” he waved her off, arms crossing over his chest.

“That says otherwise,” she pointed at the bandage, Diego beginning to heat up under his own skin, but not like the night before. A different kind of warmth burned under his skin and he felt about ready to leave the house and abandon them all for a few days and nights to do his job and maybe even show up on the news again just to spite her.

“Drop it. You don’t see me stickin’ my nose in your life,” he shot back seethingly, glare having become a scowl that had made her twitch visibly until his comment registered.

“Yeah, because your horrible jabs and quips about how terrible of a wife and mother I am isn’t sticking your nose in,” Diego growled under his breath, scowls locking and both held their ground.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Diego’s eyes snapped towards the doors, landing on the lithe, lanky frame and tired expression adorning his brothers face, Klaus seeming both surprised and like he couldn’t care less. “It’s too early for this. Should I leave and come back? Pretend this didn't happen, or…” he gestured lazily with his hands, glancing between the two and Diego wouldn’t admit that his hackles deflated upon seeing him.

“Pretend what didn't happen?”  _ and they immediately rose back up. _ Luther stepped in from around the corner,  _ no bullshit _ being visible on his face and in his posture,  _ his ape hands ready to slap a bitch for any backtalk and he’d bet that he was at the top of that list. _ He just needed to be given a reason.

“Nothing,” Allison spoke up before he could, Diego watching as she seemed to become docile pretty fast, as soon as Luther walked in. It also seemed like the same effect Klaus had on him, said man having wandered through the room to get to his plate and eat it from where it sat on the cooking counter with the others.

“No, what happened,”  _ Number One _ demanded firmly, stepping further into the room and getting closer to Allison. He could already see the accusatory stare aimed at him, Luther immediately blaming him without evidence.

“I opened my mouth,” he confessed with a dangerous edge to his tone, daring his bigger adopted brother to do something about it and he could see the animal in him wanting to counter that dare by doing just that, accepting the challenge and wanting to beat the shit out of him.

“I  _ made him _ open his mouth,” Allison called out, loud enough to catch both his and Luther’s attention. He stared at her with a frown, well aware that she did, but unsure as to why she even admitted it. She knew that he’d get the blame regardless of who started it. He always got the blame and judging scowl from the huge man.

“I can open my own mouth just fine, thanks,” he retorted defensively, arms crossing tighter and noting the  _ shut up _ stare he had been given immediately afterwards.

“She’s trying to save you from Luther’s wrath, let her,” Klaus spoke up, his tone very sing-song-y and mouth filled with egg and bacon, Diego shaking his head lightly at the display. He seemed completely different from last night, far less suggestive and sexual. He seemed normal again, or as normal as Klaus could be considered.

“What happened!” Luther bellowed, his glare heavy and almost crushing if Diego didn't know him as well as he did. He understood his brother better than most, how his brain worked and he hated how  _ Number One _ had automatically taken the Leadership role. His number didn't mean anything.

“I mouthed off. What the hell else d’you think happened?!” he snapped back, his tone just as harsh towards the man as he had demanded an answer and he watched as the bigger man eased up, having gotten his answer and he simply shook his head, disappointed, exasperated, resigned in his dislike and hate towards Diego.

“You really don’t change,” he muttered, heat behind the words even though they were so softly spoken. The mans’ eyes barely left him as he walked across the room for his and Allison's plate, turning around as soon as he had them. The two left, Allison, giving him an exasperated look before leaving with the massive man.

Huffing harshly through his nose, Diego reached his hands to his face, rubbing them against his skin and through his hair. He needed a break, maybe a month long vacation or a comma would help.

“You clearly need a better Cricket,” Klaus finally spoke up, a soft, resigned groan leaving Diego’s lips before he let his arms drop heavily where he was still leaning against the counter, plate behind him where he had left it, food still on it and probably going cold if it hadn’t yet.

“Cricket?” he shrugged in question, eyes landing tiredly on the other man and watching as he lifted his own plate and turned towards him, striding over the short distance and gesturing to his spot. Without any context, he moved, knowing what he wanted. He reached for his cold food and shifted slightly aside.

“Jiminy Cricket? A Conscience?” Klaus replied, gracefully spinning and jumping backwards against the counter, now sitting on it with the heels of his bare feet using the handle of the drawers below as leverage so that he could rest his plate on his thighs… his  _ skirt _ covered thighs.

“Was  _ that _ what you were watching last night? Pinocchio?” Diego asked with a soft scoff, not entirely surprised by anything this particular brother did anymore. Well… apart from last night, what happened and what had been suggested.

“It’s a classic,” Klaus argued amusedly, pointing his fork at him. Diego shook his head, a light smile drawing at his features as he returned to leaning against the same counter his brother sat on, his hip and thigh only an inch or so away from brushing bare calves.

He bit his gum, hand pausing with a fork in hand, some cold egg hanging on the prongs. He internally punched himself for thinking about it, that and what it would feel like if it were his hand running along his calves instead, running up towards those sharp knees and over smooth thighs. Diego had seen those thighs a lot recently thanks to Allison’ skirts and Klaus’ constant klepto urges.

“Why'd you keep stealing Allison’s skirts?” he finally spoke up, half wondering why that had been what his mouth came out with when he knew how to start a normal conversation.

“Correction, this is Luther's,” Klaus pointed out swiftly, Diego barking a short laugh at the thought of Luther wearing a skirt. That was forever burned into his mind along with Klaus wearing one. He chuckled softly, the last of his food reaching his mouth before setting the plate down behind him on the counter.

“His waist  _ is not _ as small as yours,” he shook his head, a smirk on his lips. Diego stayed put, hip still pressed against the table top, arms crossing over his chest again, but far looser and relaxed than before. A calm had finally taken over and he felt more at ease, able to breathe without feeling scrutinized.

“Oh, so you’ve noticed my waist size?” Klaus teased, Diego’s head turning fast until his eyes landed on the other man, noticing the heavy smirk and suggestively curved brow. He refrained from swallowing around his dry throat in favour of actually seeming as though he  _ wasn't _ a blushing virgin, which happened yesterday, regardless of Klaus not saying anything about his reaction.

“His is bigger than mine and you had to hold my pants up last night,” he replied with a shrug, trying to not seem affected by Klaus and the instantaneous flood of memory from the night before and what he had imagined  _ after _ the man had left him with his uncomfortably tight pants.

None of it fooled him though, Diego could see it in his face, he could see the devious smirk grow and the cogs in his mind turning fast and without flaw. He watched him, gazed at him, feeling his heartbeat skip softly in his chest.

“Think any more about my offer?” Diego couldn’t stop his breath from catching. His offer. Making Klaus’ sexual fantasies come true, his fantasies that consisted of the vigilante and sex. The Secret Identity thing that he couldn’t stop thinking about. Wearing his gear, his mask, Klaus beneath him naked and pliant… Maybe not pliant, this was Klaus.

“Hard not to, Diego?” Diego blinked back into reality, clearing his throat and shifting on the spot as the warmth, reached his face. He reached a hand up, rubbing the side of his neck and avoiding his brother's eyes.

It wasn't like this would get them in trouble. Allison and Luther were a couple and still a part of this family and that wasn't all that odd apparently. Honestly, he wasn't afraid of getting into this with Klaus, though he did feel just slightly self-conscious about it, the reasons unknown to himself. In all seriousness, he had taken whatever time he had last night to think this through and...

“I’ve thought about it,” he muttered quietly, forcing his head to turn so that he could look into his brothers eyes, his whole body following and to simply get Klaus back for his teasing and taunting, Diego stepped closer, standing ahead of him and between his knees, hands reaching out and resting against the counter on either side of his brothers’ waist. To his delight, he seemed taken aback, body twitching, eyes gradually glossing over and breath  _ audibly _ catching in his throat.

“Three conditions,” he whispered hotly, leaning in closer and halting only a mere inch from his brother's lips, breath mingling with Klaus’ light pants.

“Name them,” he didn't miss that faint pitch change in his tone, something that sounded very akin to a crack. Diego smirked, tilting his head and getting that much closer, lips barely brushing.

“I don’t want anyone catching us, so we find a getaway that none of the others use,” with each word, their mouths tenderly touched, Klaus, seeming far more affected by this gentle side than that flat out kiss from last night. “No telling anyone. I don’t want the hassle they’ll inevitably give the both of us,” a hum left his brother, a sound of affirmation. Lastly, Diego reluctantly pulled back a few inches to stare his brother in the eye, a seriousness coming over him. “If I do something wrong or hurt you, tell me. Don’t ignore it or avoid it or say you’re fine.  _ Tell me,” _ he requested firmly, staring Klaus in the eye and noting the gradual nod.

“I promise,” he spoke softly, sounding just a little distant and distracted. Hopefully, he listened, if not, he’d simply repeat himself later. He had to repeat himself with Klaus, it wasn't anything new.

“Good,” Diego smiled, leaning back in and brushing their lips together, a hand reaching up to cup the mans’ slender neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Diego nodded slowly to himself in building consideration, debating on whether or not this would be a good enough hiding spot for the activities he and Klaus agreed to, and to his preference, it fit his conditions. Hidden in a lost and abandoned part of the house, away from the others and out of earshot, but not too far that they would be missed. It was only across the courtyard.

It wasn't that big of a room, about the same room as their separate bedrooms, maybe bigger. A double bed could fit in there, as well as a table, which he had imagined dragging into the room after cleaning it up a bit. It already had a couch in there, the thing only needing its plastic cover to be removed.

He could easily get that done within a day or two if he made that his main focus. The spare rooms on the bedroom floor had beds and he could be sneaky enough to not seem suspicious when transporting a bed in pieces.

Diego nodded slowly in acceptance, deciding on that room. He pursed his lips and circled the room one last time before thinking up a list of things he needed to spiff it up while turning towards the door and heading out, closing it behind him and keeping an eye out for anyone around him. He swiftly left the area, slipping out into the courtyard and returning to the main part of the house. He needed a screwdriver, thinking that it’d be much easier to take the bed apart. Thankfully, the only people in the house at the time were too self-concerned and had company in the form of a tall plastic doll, and their mother.

He climbed the stairs in long strides, clearing a few steps with each bound as he made his way towards the bedrooms. Diego kept his eyes sharp for anyone else through his travels, head darting this way and that way until he made it to the room, listening out for anyone as he slowed his pace and made each step as light as possible, his breathing becoming next to silent.

He couldn’t hear anything or anyone, the floor feeling and seeming completely abandoned, but for good measure, he soundlessly scoped out each room and each part of the hall, being extra sure. The knife master headed back towards the door to the floor, stopping a few feet away and reaching for the door before pulling it open and reaching in for the toolbox. He grabbed the handle of the box, closing the door behind him and heading towards one of the spare rooms, the one furthest out of sight and out of the way.

Stepping into the room, he closed the door behind him, still being as quiet as ever as he made his way to the bed, setting the box down and reaching for the mattress. He hefted it up and leaned it against the wall, planning to obviously take the mattress too.

He returned to the frame and knelt, reaching into the box for a screwdriver and screw tub that came with it, to keep the screws, bolts and whatever else separate.

\--------------------

About five hours later and Diego had spent most of that time cursing internally and externally, his fingers and hands in tatters, cut up and sore from all the work and little issues here and there. But overall, he had finished what he set out to do. The room had been dusted and cleaned up, black bags sitting in the corner under the table he brought in, the Bed was in the room, pressed up against the wall and the plastic covering the couch had been removed.

He had done a few extra things after he gotten finished with his priorities, having brought in a dresser for clean clothes, aware that if they really did this, a change of clothes would be a good thing. Surprisingly, the dresser had been the easiest thing and yet it was the second biggest object and thought to be the most hassle inducing.

Toiletries were gathered too, mouthwash, extra brushes and toothpaste, lube, deodorant and hand sanitizer. He didn't exactly write a list, so he just grabbed what he thought would be necessary, overthinking it maybe.

Either way, the room had been furnished, cleaned, a little soundproofed and been given more than a few once-overs to be sure that he did a good job in finding and fixing up a place for himself and Klaus, well away from the others.

Diego wasn't sure whether this had been what was expected, or whether or not Klaus had imagined it as a secure place or imagined it like this in general. He hoped that he hadn’t gone overboard, he only wanted to be sure that his brother would feel comfortable.

He stood there awkwardly at the end of the bed, patting his knuckles together and rocking back and forth on his heels while trying to think through what he had done so far, making sure nothing had been left out before he gradually turned on his heel and headed towards the door. Diego slipped out of the room, eyeing his surroundings to be safe as he closed the door and headed towards the courtyard.

Crossing over into the regularly used part of the house, Diego composed himself, seeming like his usual stoic self as he entered the hallways and strode into the foyer. He could hear voices, Vanya’s being the first and then Allison. He shook his head, ready to leave and head towards Klaus’ room to maybe leave a note telling him to meet up later-.

_ “He’s just ‘Diego’. I don’t get him. I never did,” _ Diego paused mid-step on the stairs, hand on the rail and hears intently focused.

_ “Neither does anyone else,” _ Vanya spoke up with her monotone voice, his jaw tightening and muscles tensing as he silently stepped back down the stairs and stopped behind the wall, arms crossing over his chest.

_ “Klaus, Ben and Five did,” _ Allison pointed out firmly, convincingly. He could easily answer this with those three having been the easiest to get along with, less dramatic, less concerned, less opinionated and they actually listened and helped him when he needed it. They never did anything to make him feel uncomfortable or pissed. Unlike Luther, Allison and Vanya.

_ “Try not to let him bother you. It’s been like this for years,” _ he had never cared so much about being talked about behind his back, but actually catching someone talking about him behind his back felt different, it always did and it only pissed him off, Diego wanting to distance himself further almost immediately. This was one of the exact reasons why he didn't like being in the same room as them.

_ “I would’ve thought he’d grown out of his attitude,” _ he growled under his breath, shaking his head and pushing away from the wall, heading back towards the stairs.

“Back at you,” he muttered, climbing the steps fast and skipping a few at a time again, wanting to get away from the bullshit as fast as he could and get to a comfortable spot for when Klaus got back. He needed a moment to calm and compose himself.

He strode through the bedrooms, skipping all of the rooms until he reached his brothers and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Almost immediately, a thick, heavy smell of weed hit him like a bat to the face and shrouded him like a weighted blanket, the warmth of the room and the smell making him highly lightheaded.

Diego shook his head and ran his hands up and over his face, boots automatically avoiding the mess as he headed over to the bed and gracefully spun, dropping back against the mattress, facing the ceiling. The room felt…  _ heavy _ and warm, comforting and exactly what he felt like he wanted, if he even knew what he wanted at the time.

“The fuck,” he grumbled softly, an arm being draped over his closed eyes and over his waist, his body gradually feeling heavier as time passed, the longer he stayed in there. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into a few dozen, Diego losing track of time pretty fast after getting comfortable, lost in the space between awake and asleep.

It was only when he heard the door being shoved open a while later that full consciousness returned, his senses becoming alert again in the heavy haze of the warm room. He tilted his head, eyes landing on Klaus as he entered, pausing on the spot when he saw Diego on his bed and sending him a grin before closing the door and dropping his jacket. The bigger of the two gazed, ogling him and taking in his form-fitting clothes that showed off his midriff and lanky but curved figure.

“Twenty-nine years and this is the first time I’ve ever seen you in my room,” he beamed, leaping up onto the bed and climbing up over Diego, thighs on either side of his waist as he sat on his strong stomach and solid pelvis,  _ thankfully not any lower. _

“Was waiting ‘til you got back,” he gazed up at the other, eyes roaming up his frame and stopping on his face, eye to eye with him and taking in the warm, light colour. Diego let his arms move, one rounding above his head on the pillow ad the other lowered to his brother, his hand running over a strong, lithe thigh with his fingers brushing back and forth lightly.

“You look upset,” Klaus spoke up, his head tilting innocently and his voice soft, thoughtful as he stared down with the same warmth Diego had in his own eyes as he stared up.

“What makes you say that,” he asked rhetorically, expression never changing while he continued brushing the mans’ thigh and relaxed fully beneath him, his earlier mood sinking in the positivity that started filling him up by just being there with Klaus, finally able to drop the stoic and untouchable brick wall that hid him.

“Because I know you,” his brother quirked an obvious brow, clearly aware and in the know of his tells, not rather he didn't let anyone know when he was pissed or frustrated. Those were his default emotions when around the others. The smiles, happiness, comfort and contentedness were the ones that he masked.

“Allison and Vanya, caught ‘em talking behind my back,” he stated as if he were reading blankly from a sheet of paper, not letting it bother him so much now that Klaus had his attention. “I don’t really care anymore,” he voiced his thoughts, gazing at the other and letting his hand simply rest over his brother's thigh, thumb drawing random shapes.

“My room helped you?” the other asked, his head tilting further with his hands running up Diego’s clothed chest and shoulders until they slipped off and pressed against the pillow on either side of his head, Klaus now leaning over him, above him with one hand pressing between his head and arm where it still stayed up above his skull, a small, tired smile gracing Diego’s lips.

“Yeah,” he watched him intently, focusing on  _ feeling, _ both physically and emotionally, letting the content warmth build. He could see the slowly disappearing distance between them, his brother gradually lowering towards him until there was less than an inch between them.

Diego’s eyes eased closed as the lips reached his, pressing softly and starting to move, pursing and slipping together like a perfect, mouldable puzzle. They kissed and kissed, the hand on his brother’s thigh slowly lifting up towards Klaus’ hip and lifting up his waist, brushing over skin as their breaths gradually became heavier, kisses becoming more paced and sensual, passionate and just a tad heated as the room warmed up and Klaus became a little squirmy.

Over the short time, he felt his brother’s body lower against his own and press closer, from chest to legs, they had complete contact, the two shifting and rubbing whatever could be shifted and rubbed. His hand rose up Klaus’ body, lacing over his back with his fingers running up the sharp spine, his shirt being dragged up towards his shoulder-blades by the soft touch.

The frustration from the first night where his brother had teased and urged him gradually began to melt away along with his general irritation the longer the two made out and touched, hands moving and bodies aligning and pressing. He breathed hotly against Klaus’ lips, body arching up into the smaller man and slowly turning them over until he topped, his knees and forearms keeping him from crushing Klaus under his weight while he had him against the mattress, mouths still moulding.

“Found a place,” Diego finally brought up, his voice deeper, huskier and far grittier than before as he panted softly against the other man, his mouth shifting to the sharp jawline, planting kisses down towards the smooth neck.

“Oh yeah? Tell me, is it luxurious?” Klaus panted heavily, arching his throat and pressing his head back against the pillows, giving Diego more skin to ravish. And he did just that, his mouth opening and pressing against his warm neck, kissing and sometimes scraping his teeth over his skin, feeling the smaller man squirm under him, his spine arching and brushing their waists together.

“It is now,” He smirked, his tongue slipping out and being pressed against the base of his throat before being dragged up towards his jawline. The deep, throaty groan that left his brother immediately shot south, Diego humming softly and running his tongue up Klaus’ neck again, the bigger of them starting to press his waist down against him, his legs widening and spreading the others’ apart as they were hooked over his upper thighs.

“You’ve been busy, huh?” the other spoke softly, voice straining and seemingly being unable to really focus while writhing beneath him, Diego grinding his hips down against him and feeling him try to push up for friction-.

“Klaus?” Diego was suddenly rolled towards the edge of the bed, landing fast on his hands and the tips of his boots in a perfect lying position with surprising grace, Klaus on the bed flailing by the sounds of the frantic movements on the bed. “Who were you talking too?” he refrained from letting a frustrated huff leave his lips when he heard her voice, Diego silently shifting until he wasn't straining his limbs.

“Allison, hey~,” Klaus replied,  _ not at all sounding suspicious. _ “No one. A dead guy. He won’t leave me alone,”  _ Dead? _ He was very much alive, the blood having gathered in his pants could confirm that.

“Hey, have you seen Diego anywhere?” Allison asked after a moment of awkward silence and he frowned in question, Diego finding it hard to believe after what he heard. Though she clearly didn't know that he had heard her and Vanya.

“Mmm, no. Not since this morning. Why?” Klaus lied, the man lying on his floor feeling relief that he hadn’t given him away. Thankfully, considering their situation and the tents he was more than sure they  _ both _ had, not just Diego.

“I wanted to talk to him, maybe try to… fix us,”  _ not happening, not after what she said. _ That and the fact that they  _ couldn’t _ stop taking jabs at each other, his harsh quips and her  _ I know better than you _ attitude towards him. There wouldn’t be a day where they wouldn’t argue at least once.

“Well, I’m sure that he’ll show up eventually,”  _ not for her, he wouldn’t. _

“Thanks, Klaus,” Allison sighed, sounding hopeful and somewhat happy. She wouldn’t be when he shrugged her off next time she tried to talk to him. He lifted his head slightly, listening out as the door was closed and he heard heels clip-clopping away down the hall. Diego huffed finally and pushed himself up onto his hands and knees until he knelt there and forced himself to get up, using the bed to help him.

“Not happening,” he grumbled out drily, wiping his hands and crossing his arms. The few seconds he had spent down on the ground with Allison’s interruption had eased the heat and deflated him.

“I don’t expect it,” Klaus spoke up, Diego flicking his gaze towards him to see that the flailing must have been him grabbing the blanket to cover himself up, his waist and thighs. Yeah, he had felt it too. “So, where was this room you found and made luxurious for me?” he theatrically waved his arms around.

“In the abandoned part of the house. I put a bed in there, table and dresser too, we’ll need spare clothes. It already had a couch,” he shrugged, counting off a few things. He could easily just show him when they had a few moments and it didn't seem suspicious that they left together and could be found.

“Oooooh, multiple surfaces!” Klaus clapped his hands excitedly. Diego stared at him for a moment before scoffing, shaking his head in amused exasperation because he knew exactly what went through his brother’s head.

“Oh, and if you can find a chest to put in there and hide under the bed, that’d be great too,” he frowned at that, a brow quirking in question and he eyed him expectantly. “We need a box to put all the fun stuff in. Preferably, with a lock on it that can’t be opened so easily,”

“Fun stuff,” Diego breathed out, his arms uncrossing and his hands reached for his face, covering his warming cheeks and gradually dazing eyes. Just the thought of that heated his skin up and made his brain stutter. “Jesus Christ,” he groaned softly. “You’re gonna be the death of me,” Diego stated and lowered his hands to stare at his brother, noting the devious and smug grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Much like that first night, Diego hadn’t been able to sleep, the sun having started peering through his window after so many hours. But this had been due to something else. His face was starting to hurt, cheeks burning and jaw throbbing. He couldn’t help it, couldn’t stop it. Diego hadn’t been able to stop smiling since he and Klaus returned from the room, a grin stretching his face and only warming him further. He couldn’t remember the last time he really smiled or the last time he felt this happy or positive about something.

The man turned over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom with gleaming, distracted eyes, his lips partying for a toothy grin. First, there had been uncertainty, Diego having been just a bit nervous when he took Klaus to the room, questioning himself on whether he tried hard enough or tried too hard, whether this had even been a good idea to start with and if maybe they were just being too dangerous or if one was taking the advantage.

In short, Diego thought too much and Klaus completely threw all of it out of the window, making way for relief to sag his shoulders and ease his tension and overactive mind.

_ He groaned to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose and attempting to shake off the dizziness after a particularly harsh blow to the head to avoid getting a bullet lodged in it, much like that first night all over again. He hadn’t expected the other two guys. There were five and he took on three, not really having an advantage to begin with but he fought them off. Then the other two showed up. He got hurt, again, but still saved the Damsel. A pretty ungrateful one, but nevertheless, she was safe. _

_ He blinked the disorientation away, shaking his head slightly as he reached the top stair, turning towards the hall and then towards his room with sluggish movements. He reached for his door handle and paused, frowning to himself when he heard movement inside. Diego quietly turned the handle and inched the door open, peaking in and feeling relief and familiarity when he saw Klaus playing with his dartboard. It wasn't on the wall anymore, instead, it sat on the ground with his brother sitting crossed legged at the top of his bed, wearing Diego baggy, black lounge pants and with a soft sigh, he shoved the door open and stepped inside, closing it behind him.  _

_ “You wait up for me?” he asked as he made his way across the room, unclipping his knife rack from his torso and hanging it up before stepping towards the base of the bed, groaning softly as he rolled his shoulders and felt the aching throbs. _

_ “Couldn’t sleep,” Klaus shrugged, Diego’s mind supplying that maybe he had been a little concerned when he didn't come back immediately. It could have just been his preference speaking for him, but he wouldn’t put it past him.  _

_ “You hurt?” his brother asked as Diego reached out and started crawling up the bed behind Klaus, stretching out and lying on his back with his arm lacing around the other's waist casually, draping across his lap and loosely holding his hip. _

_ “Just a few scrapes,” Diego informed softly, gazing up at his brother with a warm stare and content calmness coming over him instead of the tension from the nightly activities. He shifted slightly, moving his upper half closer until the base of the mans’ back was pressed against his side, eyes noting the sceptical stare he received. “What?” _

_ “Are you really okay?” Klaus’ tone lightened, growing much softer and quieter than before as he lifted an arm over Diego’s torso, leaning over him with his hand pressed to the mattress on the other side of his ribcage. _

_ “Is that worry I hear?” he smirked in return, evading the feelings side of this conversation. He didn't really like worrying anyone and least of all the siblings he actually liked, in this case, the sibling being Klaus. He couldn’t imagine being any closer with any of the others than he was at the time. _

_ “Yes,” his brother replied flatly, staring at him with a deadpanned look on his face as he shifted closer, his other hand reaching out and brushing against Diego’s jawline, a light grimace wanting to be seen and heard when he touched one of the forming bruises from where his jaw got struck. _

_ He gazed up at his smaller brother, gnawing on the inside of his lip and feeling guilty for worrying him while Klaus had been concerned enough to stay awake and even hang around in his room until he got back. That in itself made him feel warm and happy that someone cared enough to be that worried about it, but it made him feel no less guilty for the fact that he purposely stayed awake until the early morning and saw him in this state. _

_ “Didn't see the two other guys until they were on me,” Diego finally responded, his tone even and deep, just this side of gritty and gravelly as he reached a hand up, brushing his hand along his brother’s neck as an attempt to reassure. “I’ll be more careful,” he mentioned, already thinking up ways that he could do just that for Klaus’ sake. _

_ “You need someone with you,” Diego quirked a brow at the statement, eyeing the other man. It wasn't like he had choices and none of their siblings had any interest in Vigilantism, Klaus least of all. “Like a Sidekick or something,” he shrugged, lips pursing in thought and he could almost see the cogs turning in his head. “Maybe I coul-,” _

_ “Nope! No way,” Diego cut in before he could finish, shifting up the bed until he had his shoulder-blades were pressed back against the headboard, outright denying his brother. He didn't want that, he’d rather avoid it completely. Absolutely not! _

_ “Why not?” Klaus argued, staring incredulously at him as though it was an option that  _ **_needed_ ** _ to be considered, sounding somewhat insulted and offended. _

_ “Because what I do, it’s…” honestly, he trailed off because he couldn’t think up a real excuse besides explaining that he’d rather the pain himself instead of seeing his brother get involved in what he did and get hurt. _

_ “Dangerous?” Klaus supplied, Diego, gnawing on his gum again and huffing softly as his arms crossed over his chest. _

_ “Yes,” he affirmed flatly, staring his brother dead in the eye and feeling just that bit more guilty as he seemed to deflate a tad. “I’m not saying you can’t fight, but you’d need a helluva lot more training and not just what you learned from that year you spent in the army,” that one year that he hadn’t even known happened until they were at that Veteran bar and that fight broke out. How slow Diego had been to realize that his brother had been damaged to hell and back after spending a year away from them and even had to watch someone he loved die...  _

_ “I don’t want to see you get hurt,” his voice croaked, barely audible and he could see the deflation leave him, soft warmth and life building in his bright eyes as he returned the gaze and he couldn’t stop the spark of something in his chest, something positive. _

_ “Then  _ **_you_ ** _ train me,” Klaus smiled confidently, a beaming glint in his eye and Diego had to restrain himself, wanting to keep a strong exterior to show his distaste in this scenario. Yeah, he could train him, but that would mean that he would let this happen and leading him into fights like the ones he usually got involved in would get him hurt. _

_ “Klaus,” he grunted flatly, mild exasperation lacing the name. He dropped his head back against the wall, eyes still on his brother, who only shifted closer and seemed all the more eager to try. _

_ “Diego,” Klaus replied with the same tone, but with far more gusto and enthusiasm. He stared tiredly at him, jaw locking in place while his brother scooted closer again. The stared each other down, Diego gradually breaking from his tired state and exasperation and he knew his brother could see it. _

_ A long, lingering sigh gradually broke through Diego’s lips, heavy and so done with life. “Stubborn jackass,” he muttered softly, eyes closing and body growing lax against the wall and bed. _

_ “Thank you!” his brother beamed, feeling him move and Diego preemptively held his arms out before Klaus wrapped his own around him, holding on tight and grinning against him, sitting in his lap at this point. He let his fingers entangle against the others mans’ waist, keeping him in place. _

_ He didn't like the thought, didn't like that he would have to prepare Klaus and train him for something that Diego did so no one else had to. What he did was taxing, it took a lot out of you and he returned from each outing, more often than not, looking worse for wear. Bruised, beaten and bloody, with a broken bone or two that he tended to not realize was there until he did something that agitated them. But again… training. He couldn’t be soft with him. If he had to do this, he had to do it right. _

_ “There was another room I found before finding the one I chose as our getaway,” he reluctantly informed in a mutter, huffing softly and lifting his head from the wall to gaze at his brother, who stared up at him with a grin. “It was bigger, completely empty. I could… probably turn it into a training room,” on the plus side, if they were asked about where they were going when they snuck off to the meet-up room, they could use the training room as an excuse. _

_ “Thaaank you!” his brother’s arm tightened around him, Diego feeling the warmth return and putting effort into returning the hug. He blinked, resting his chin on his brother’s shoulder and huffing against him. He could easily set up a private gym for the two of them in that bigger room and it was a decent distance between the other room and regularly used part of the house. _

_ “Don’t thank me yet,” he muttered with childlike petulance to his tone, huffing against him. He blinked in thought, Diego debating whether or not to simply show him now that they were together and awake. He felt as though he probably wouldn’t sleep at this point anyway, considering how early in the morning it was. That and no one would see them leave since everyone else was asleep. _

_ “C’mon, I gonna show you the two room,” Diego patted his waist, deciding to get it out of the way. He waited a moment while Klaus excited climbed off of him, being surprisingly quiet even though he flailed and almost face planted the floor. _

_ He climbed to his feet after him and gradually made his way around his brother to the door, reaching for the handle and quietly opening it, peeking out and eyeing the hallway before gesturing for Klaus to follow. They both snuck out of the room and through the door at the end of the hall, Diego directing them through the halls towards the ground floor while keeping an eye out for anyone that still may be awake and wandering. Mom being the main person he watched out for. _

_ He led them towards the courtyard, Diego shoving the doors open-. _

_ “Wait, no shoes,” Klaus suddenly spoke up, Diego quirking a brow and turning towards his brother with a light, amused huff. He glanced down, confirming that he really wasn't wearing shoes or socks. Just his lounge pants tied at the waist. Without prompting, he stepped in front of him and crouched, elbows being spread away from his torso. He heard an amused snort before he felt the other slip his legs between his arms and waist, hands resting on his shoulders as he got comfortable against his back. _

_ Diego carefully stood, making sure that his brother sat securely on him before stepping outside and making his way across the grounds, cold air breezing around and through them as they went. Though peaceful and calm, the courtyard was eerie at night, so dark and silent, no owl hooting or bugs making noise. _

_ He lowered slightly for Klaus to reach the handle when they finally made it across the yard, his shoulder bumping against the door to open it after the handle had been turned. He walked them in, not even lowering to let his brother down as he followed his path towards the bedroom, rounding a few corners and being slow about it since they weren’t in any hurry. _

_ “You should carry me bridle-style into the room,” Klaus softly commented beside his ear, hot breath puffing against his skin and he scoffed, shaking his head before turning the last corner. “Wow, this room is pretty out of the way,” _

_ “We’re not newlyweds, Klaus and it’s better that it is,” Diego mentioned, slowing down as they finally reached it. “Who’d come this far into the abandoned part of the house, right?” he asked rhetorically as his brother dropped from his back and rounded to the side of him. _

_ “Good point,” Klaus shrugged thoughtfully as Diego reached into his pocket for the key to the lock he installed in his spare time. He reached out, unlocking it and proceeded to shove the door, letting it open on its own and then letting his brother walk in ahead of him. _

_ “Holy wow,” he breathed out distantly, the bigger of the two watching the other carefully and hopefully as he stepped in behind him, making sure no one had followed before closing the door behind him and leaning against the frame, analyzing his brother closely. _

_ “This okay?” he muttered softly in question, trying to hide the hope in his tone while Klaus circled the room, turning as he did and really seeming to take in what he had done. _

_ “Okay? I thought it’d look as dusty and dead as these hallways with just a bed, dresser, couch and table, but this is…” he spun slowly, eyes casting and roaming as he stepped further into the room. Diego had put effort into cleaning the room and making it look good. It actually looked like a room that had been readied for someone to move in. “Wow, you really went all out,” _

_ “You can decorate if you want,” he mentioned as he stepped away from the wall and headed towards the couch, dropping heavily into the plush cushions with his hands reaching up, locking behind his head and against his skull. “I’ve seen the doodles and drawings on your walls,” he yawned through the comment. _

_ “They’re not that good,” Klaus scoffed as he dropped against the mattress, stretching out and turning over into the thick sheets, groaning softly into it and shifting to get comfortable. _

_ “I respect your opinion, even if it’s wrong,” Diego replied curtly, turning on the couch to kick his boots up onto the arm of the seat, stretching out across it with his eyes still focused on his brother. He saw and heard the muffled huff, Klaus turning onto his side so that he could see the bigger man. _

_ “Fine. I’ll put some effort into it since you did,” he could hear the glee in his tone, even though he feigned childish exasperation. He watched as he crawled his way off of the bed and made his way over, lowering to sit on his thighs and lie over him, back to chest, his head on Diego’s shoulder. _

_ “That’s all I ask,” he smiled softly against his brother’s neck, pressing a kiss there and feeling Klaus go pliant, leaning up into it with a light sigh. _

Diego let a breath leave his lips, still staring up at the ceiling. Warmth filled his chest and stomach, the man feeling incredibly happy and proud of the fact that Klaus really liked what he had done. So much effort and it paid off phenomenally.

“Diego, breakfast,” immediately, he sat up on the bed and grabbed his boots, stepping into them and tying them up fast and easy, mind still filled with Klaus’ smiles and the gleeful glint in his eyes from what he had done for him. “Diego?”

“Coming, Mom,” he finally replied, swiftly standing up and jogging towards his door, slipping out of his room and seeing his mother smiling at the top of the stairs. “Hey,” he smiled in return, giving her a kiss on the forehead before respectfully passing by her and making his way to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way I've been writing these chapters, I write the first half one night and write the next half the next night and then post it. A chapter every other night, and it may change slightly so that I can have more time to work on another thing, an original story that'll be posted to Wattpad.
> 
> No need to worry, you'll get regular chapters until it's finished.


	5. Chapter 5

The room sat in silence, Diego and Klaus standing across from each other and staring, one of them glistening with sweat while the other was bone dry. He found it amusing because he could see his brother putting in the effort, really trying and keeping his complaints to himself.  _ Most of them anyway. _

They waited, Diego being able to see the calculation going through his brother’s head and the tension in his muscles, his entire body braced as if he were waiting to be tackled. And as though he wanted to attack before Diego  _ did _ tackle him, the smaller man shot forward, a punch coming his way with precision, aimed for his face.

He lifted his forearms, guarding both sides of his head and ducked towards his left, legs bending to accommodate. Once the arm was dropped, he saw the boot heading straight for his leg. He was kicked hard, forcing his stance apart, but he swiftly stabilized, Diego, seeing the next attack, fast and straight after the last, a roundhouse aimed for his head in his crouched position.

As soon as he had stability, his stance widened and he braced for impact, forearm and bicep together, elbow bent and wrist and fist protecting his face. His body tensed hard right before feeling the leg hit him, just barely moving his position and the leg quickly lowered, Diego turning side on as soon as he saw the fist heading his way. He blocked, hitting his wrist and forearm so that it only brushed his face on the way passed. Another jab was then thrown his way and he made sure it went the same as before, but he shot forward, locking his arms around Klaus’ underarm and neck so that he could barely move.

Surprisingly, Diego felt his bigger frame being moved, his opponent trying hard to spin them to try and break free and then felt the knee strike his stomach, a sharp groan leaving his throat as he hit a tad lower than his stomach, he lost some grip and Klaus took the chance. He broke free and forced him back, throwing another punch towards him, head height.

Diego caught his forearm with the hand closest to his brother’s and then quickly swapped the grip to the other hand, the first turning into a fist and swinging back towards his opponents face. Klaus immediately lifted his other arm to block him, but then Diego’s position changed. He grabbed his arm and spun, locking their forearms together and then bent his arm painfully, hearing the other man grunt and grit his teeth. He then returned Klaus’ wrist and flipped him, landing on his side and with Diego locking his arm behind his back in a way that he couldn’t break loose.

A few seconds with his brother squirming and thrashing, making it known that he couldn’t break this lock, and he loosened his grip, letting go and moving away, taking steps back to put distance between them.

Diego chuckled with a slightly breathy puff, hands lifting to rest against his hips as he gazed down at his wiped brother panting heavily against the mat. Only another day and he managed to acquire half of what they needed for his kind of training routine.

“Okay, I’m done,” Klaus wheezed against the floor, patting his hand against the mat to signify his resignation, drawing a scoff and smirk from Diego, a hand reaching up to brush his fringe back and scratch his short stubble before both arms crossed over his chest. In all honesty, he was doing better than he thought he would for a third session.

“No, you’re not,” he informed as a statement, taking a few steps towards him until he was about a foot away, crouching beside him with his elbows resting on his knees. “You said you wanted to be  _ my sidekick,” _ he reminded, doing a terrible impression of Klaus towards the end of the sentence. He wouldn’t let him give up  _ that _ easily. If he really wanted to, he’d let him, but not without torturing him some before allowing him to turn tail and run from his own idea. He wouldn’t get away with it that easily.

“That was before I knew that I would be getting bruises from  _ you _ instead of the bad guys,” he muffled into the mat, Diego seeing just how spent his brother was. Covered in sweat, panting heavily against the tough texture that they had been sparring on and he seemed completely limp, against moving or even turning onto his back. He hadn’t been  _ that _ tough with him.

“It’s good for you. You’ll learn to avoid getting hurt,” he reached out and roughly patted his back and shoulder, hearing his pained and exhausted groan in response, but he still didn't move. If it came to it, Diego could easily carry him to the shower and or bath, whichever he prefered, and it wouldn’t seem off. As he had thought before, he could use the training as an excuse and this time, it wouldn’t be a lie. Training kicked the shit out of Klaus, this time more than the first and second session, he had been going easy on him.

“Oh I’m sorry, is that what  _ you _ do? Avoid getting hurt?” he sassed with a strained voice and tone, sarcasm dripping from his words like watered down glue. He shook his head and sat on the mat, legs crossing and with his elbows resting against his knees while facing his limbless brother, only mildly exasperated and mostly amused.

“Do as I say, not as I do,” Diego countered as he cracked his knuckles to ease some of the tension from the sparring. His muscles were always tight after fights, an adrenaline reaction after that very high left him. He needed a personal massager or something. Maybe he could get his hands on one of those kits that stick to his skin and vibrate the muscles. That could work since he didn't really like anyone touching him.  _ Anyone that wasn't Klaus. _ Actually...

“Great advice,” Diego lifted himself and scooted down his brother’s body, reaching out and wrapping both hands around the back of his calves under the baggy knee-length shorts, giving his muscle a few rough squeezes. “Whoa hey-,” Klaus groaned, his voice having gotten deeper and grittier. “Not that I don’t  _ want _ you to touch me, but what are you doing,” his deeper tone purred, almost sounding as though he just woke up or was about to pass out from exhaustion.

“Shut up,” he replied curtly so that he could focus, trying to find the seams between his lean and toned muscles, digging his thumbs and fingers in and hearing the other man groan and shift against his hands, leaning in and pulling away.

“Jear Desus,” Klaus moaned against the mat, the bigger brother glancing up for a second to see him shifting and squirming, Diego switching legs and doing the exact same. More groans and moans left him, swearing that one of them sounded like a whine or whimper under his ministrations.

After a while of that, his hands raised up the back of his leg, massaging his thigh and doing the same as he did with the calves, digging his fingers and thumbs into the strong muscle and ever so slowly letting his hands slide further up the back of his leg.

“God, this isn’t helping,”  _ Yeah, that was definitely a different kind of groan. _ Diego quirked a brow and smirk, continuing the message and then swapping back to the other leg, doing the same again and feeling Klaus lean his leg up into his hands.

“Oh yeah?” he knew exactly what was going on, though he hadn’t a-hundred percent expected it, it wasn't an unwelcome reaction. Diego paused a moment to climb onto his knees, swinging a leg over his brothers thighs so that he was leaning over him with his hands reaching out to grip his hips, digging his thumbs into the dips in the back of his pelvis just above either glute.

“Not having the effect you want it to,” Klaus squirmed, his hips shifting in his hands and even rolling down against the mat, Diego’s smirk growing wider at the reaction. He didn't initially think about this happening, but he wasn't disappointed in any way. This would actually help towards getting the adrenaline out.

“How d’you know what effect I want it to have, huh?” he scoffed, hands gradually rising and snaking up under Klaus’ shirt, digging his palm and fingers into his back muscles and feeling him press back, breathing heavier and squirming against him. He slowed his movements, leaning down and to the side so that his brother could actually see him, his bright eyes catching his own.

“Can say no if you want,” he tilted his head almost innocently, giving him an out if he really wanted it or felt too exhausted to. He wouldn’t ever push Klaus into something if he didn't feel like it.  _ Well, except that time he had second thoughts about getting sober and he tied him to the chair with a bucket at the ready for whatever he needed. But that was for his own good! _

“Why would I,” he saw the smirk playing on his lips, the glint in his eyes and it sparked warmth in the pit of his stomach, sending some excitement through his veins. “Move it,” Diego immediately lifted himself, watching as Klaus awkwardly turned over beneath him and shifted his lower limbs out of the way so that he was now kneeling between his brother's legs, hooking them over his thighs.

He leaned in, connecting their lips without hesitation and gripping his shoulder and waist, pressing down against him much like a few nights before and slotting their mouths together hungrily. Diego felt Klaus tilt his head slightly, deepening it and kissing back immediately, again and again, while his hand his reached down and experimentally pressed his palm against his brother’s shorts, cupping over the upper half of his tent.

Diego blinked with a quirked brow when Klaus chuckled a little, smiling up at the taller man while he leaned over him, his hand still cupping his erection through his loose shorts. It wasn't a bad sound or that he was being made fun of. It seemed more like he had excitedly chuckled, not being able to quiet his happiness. He stared at him for a moment, smirking until he seemingly calmed down.

“Something funny?” he teased while reaching for the waist of his baggy shorts, slipping his fingers and palm inside just as his brother had been about to reply, his words dying on his tongue as he wrapped his digits around him and the man stuttered, legs spreading some over his thighs with the grip barely moving, but holding him firmly, his other arm keeping him leaning over the other, forearm and elbow digging into the mat.

“Besides our lives?” Klaus’ breath ghosted over Diego’s lips, hot and just above a whisper before he started teasing him with the so slow movements and he was already growing in the hand. He watched intently as the man below him swallowed, throat bobbing as he squirmed slightly and pressed his pelvis up into his hand for friction.

“Touche,” Diego purred deeply in return, his grip twisting lightly and  _ feeling _ the soft gasp puff against his lips more than hearing it. He glanced down between them, feeling hot while watching his brother repeatedly press up into his slow movements, seeing muscles in his abdomen tensing and becoming prominent each time after his shirt had ridden up.

He listened and felt his brother’s gradually deepening pants, his legs shifting against him as he started rolling his own down against him, the room heating up slightly. He pressed against him, aligning their bodies and rubbing as much skin as he could while his own hips rocked into the seam of his shorts

“Fuuuck,” Klaus breathed heavily, head dropping back against the mat with a dazed smile and dilated eyes, tempting Diego without even realizing it. He leaned down, mouth attaching to the soft neck and kissing, drawing at his skin and mouthing at him, feeling and hearing the breath catch in his throat. “Double fuck,” he panted the bigger of the two slowly moving up towards his jawline and scraping his teeth here and there.

A moment of ascending kisses and he reached his lips again, taking them with his own and kissing him enthusiastically, Klaus returning it without hesitation, groaning against him and arching up into his body, spine curving in place  the more he touched him and stroked his erection, hand curling some and twisting, changing the angle as much as he could.

Diego felt him start rutting into his palm, and deciding to actually help him along rather than tease, he started pumping, stroking faster and with more pressure until he felt the wet droplets against his hand as his brother gradually started leaking, panting heavily under him and reaching up to grip Diego by his shirt. He throbbed in his hand, pulsating and twitching, squirming and gasping while rocking up into his palm and down against Diego’s tracksuited groin.

He could feel the heat getting to them, only then actually feeling a light sweat reaching his skin, sparsely dotting his body as their movements gradually became faster, more erratic and needy. Diego lightly bit his brother’s lip, the most lude groan leaving him and going south immediately.

“Not as inexperienced as I was expecting,” Klaus panted, Diego purposely slowing down at that and letting his hand loosen, writhing protests and grumbles leaving his brother instantly.

“You thought I was inexperienced?” he smirked, returning to teasing him and leaning up so that he could use his free hand to press his brother’s waist down, keeping him from rutting his hips upwards.

“Just a little,” he replied honestly, trying so hard to push against the hand to get what he wanted, but Diego held him firmly, palm pressing down on his naval, fingers splayed across his abdomen. A smirk gradually stretched across his face, a thought as devious as Klaus coming to mind. He would show him just how experienced he could be.

“A’right,” he muttered softly, eyes focusing on his brother and noting the sudden wary and curious glint in his bright eyes. Diego said nothing else and reluctantly let go of him before scooting down the other’s body, dragging his shorts down by the waist of it at his hips. He lowered his head, angling so that he could ghost his lips over the warm muscle before gently latching onto the base and placing open mouthed kisses, a surprised and breathy gasp leaving the other man.

He glanced up at Klaus as he ran his tongue against his skin, the wet, hot muscle flattening against the shaft that hardened under his ministrations, leaking further. He slowly slid up from the base to the tip in one swift motion and once he reached the top he saw his brother finally look at him, arousal clear in his eyes. Diego winked before taking the head into his mouth and sucking, slowly beginning to bob his head and get lower and lower on his erection. 

He gently gripped the base, hollowing out his mouth and throat to go as deep as he could. The man could feel the tip pass through the hole in the back of his mouth and gently press against the back of his throat. Diego waited a while longer, keeping it there to tease, feeling Klaus squirm violently under him and seeing the tension in his muscles along his waist. He watched his brother, eyes as sharp as they usually were, maybe a little more so since he was so fixated on Klaus right now.

Diego chuckled lightly around him, the sound vibrating through his shaft and around his pelvis, the muscles squirming under the soft skin. He grabbed the base of his erection and gently sucking on him before pulling back and bobbing, going down on him inch by slow inch to tease him. His hand moved with his mouth, stroking with each bob of his head and he continued to watch him intently as Klaus pressed his head back hard against the mat with his spine arching, his mouth a little open, letting out heavy pants, clearly unable to think.

_ “Jesus Christ,”  _ the former addict muttered breathily, opening his eyes to stare at the ceiling. Diego was staring, still bobbing his head and he finally felt his brother’s hips twitch, bucking just slightly, a pant-ish huff leaving his mouth and he just sucked deeper, still going while the hips continued rolling up against him, his hand having eased on keeping him in place a while ago.

To finally push him, Diego gripped the base of the very base of the shaft, massaging his thumb over the thick vein roughly as he took him further into his mouth, going straight through the other man, his body stiffening, a heavy groan leaving his own throat and he immediately tasted the warm, sour seed that sprayed from Klaus’ shaft, coating the inside of his mouth completely.

Diego slowly pulled back, leaning up and spitting out what he hadn’t had to swallow. Klaus was practically boneless, lying there, panting softly, sprawled out and dead to the world, Diego drinking the view like it was bourbon.

“You’re gonna ruin me for other blowjobs,” Klaus groaned softly, his eyes lazily landing on him and smirking dazedly, stuck in his bliss. He didn't mind at all that he sat with tight tracksuit pants, having wanted to please and impress Klaus rather than get off and he could easily will away his own erection by thinking about Luther and Allison having sex, which was a haunting visual.

“I plan on ruining you for  _ anyone,” _ Diego scoffed, lifting himself and heading over to where he had discarded a towel for the both of them, planning to clean up Klaus and then the mess he spat out.

“Well, you’re doin’ a good job of that,” he still sounded disoriented and dazed, lost in a high, almost. He laughed lightly, crouching and carefully cleaning up his brother, trying not to agitate his current sensitive state before leaning over and wiping up the mess he had left after spitting earlier.

“Good,” he grinned, Diego tossing the towel aside and helping pull his brother’s shorts backup-.

“BEN?!” Klaus suddenly freaked out, swiftly pulling the shorts up himself and snapping to attention, Diego’s eyes snapping wide open as his brother shot behind him to sort himself out, staring over his shoulder at a space across the way, towards the doors to the gym.  _ Ben? What? _


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually listen to the show's soundtrack while I write these chapters and I gotta say, it's a rollercoaster of -funny as hell- to -drop dead serious-. It's a big variety and it's actually really great to write Umbrella Academy to.

_“The hell am I looking at?!”_ Ben freaked some, gesturing to them from where he stood at the doorway, Klaus grimacing and wincing as he stood up, feeling just a little guilty that they were caught. “ _The hell are_ **_you_ ** _doing?!”_ he pointed at them incredulously, gawking at them widely before reaching his hands up and covering his face. _“Oh God, my eyes!”_ he whined.

“Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben! Chill! Breathe!” Klaus tried as he got up, Diego following and staring at the area the smaller brother was facing to try and calm his other brother.

 _“I don’t need to_ **_breathe._ ** _I’m dead!”_ Ben retorted, lowering his hands only to continue gawking at them while he answered before replacing them again and rubbing at his face. Klaus internally cursed, having not really thought about the fact that Ben could follow him far easier than the others could. Ben knew exactly where he was at all times.

“That’s beside the point!” Klaus countered with a huff, hands raising and motioning to his other brother, reaching out and stepping just slightly closer. Only then did he stop short of him and lower his hands, reminding himself that he couldn’t really touch the guy without some intense, momentary emotional instability. “Look, just calm down,” he suggested calmly and somewhat flippantly, glancing towards Diego and noticing the sceptical stare before shrugging it off and returning his gaze to his unalive brother.

 _“My God, it’s burned into my retinas,”_ Ben whined, Klaus, finding it just a little bit comical, regardless of the situation. He tried to keep from laughing, but this would be something to cackle about later when he wasn't so scarred by catching them. _“Couldn’t you have put a sock on the door?”_ he deadpanned, hands dropping to stare at him.

“What? No, we didn't need to! No one comes to this part of the house,” Klaus countered, gesturing to the huge space around them. Diego even affirmed that no one ever did by staking this part of the house out, if he remembered correctly. He had kept an eye out for a few days to about a week and nothing, no one.

 _“Except you two, apparently!”_ Ben exasperatedly waved at them, unlining accusation edging his tone. It didn't surprise him that the other felt weird about this. He never judged anyone, but he could see the brain-strain from having to see what they were doing. Klaus was probably the only one out of the seven of them that wouldn’t really react if he walked in on people in the midst of sex. _Though it was only a blow job he walked in on, not sex._

“Klaus?” at his name being called, he glanced around to Diego, who was staring at him. He tilted his head in question for a moment before remembering that he couldn’t actually see or hear the other person in the room.

“Yeah uh…” he blinked blankly and motioned to the space ahead of them. “Ben says hi,” he forced a toothy smile, seeming unaffected by the fact that their brother walked into on them doing the Do.

 _“Ben says he needs Eye-Bleach,”_ Be actually spoke up, running his hands over his face again and finally looking as though he chilled out and was less freaky out-y. He didn't come off as his usual self, but he seemed to be getting there slowly.

“Ben’s here,” Diego stated more than questioned, a hand reaching up to run over his face and brush through his hair. He took a step aside, seemingly beginning to question himself and what they were doing. Klaus would have to reassure him later that Ben was cool with it because he was. He just didn't like the _walking in on them_ part of this.

 _“Yeah, I am. And I wish I wasn't,”_ the other brother muttered, seeming somewhat traumatized and trying to get over the fact that he walked in on what they did. He breathed heavily, trying to compose himself.

“He regrets his decisions and wants to wash his eyes with Bleach,” Klaus mentioned out loud for Diego so that he knew Ben’s state. In all honesty, he felt just slightly glad that they were walked in on by Ben, that way he wouldn’t have to explain it to him later or that he wouldn’t have to walk in and find them in an even more passionate act as an introduction to their new relationship status.

“He saw,” again, Diego stated rather than questioned, looking anywhere but where Klaus and Ben were standing, probably embarrassed with a side of shame and guilt. He would have to reassure and ease that once Ben poofed out.

“On the bright side, it’s not like he can tell anyone,” he commented as a joke, shrugging lackadaisical with a toothy grin, immediately seeing a faze of blue from where Ben had tried bitch-slapping him. Klaus glance around, seeing the exasperated glare drawn across his brother’s features.

 _“If I were alive, I’d shove my fist so far down your throat, I’d be able to help you wipe your ass,”_ he threatened, looking as though he were about to try again before crossing his arms over his chest angrily. He loved irritating Ben, it was better than him reminding them all that he was the single brain-cell that they all used by doing or saying something with clear and perfect logic and sense.

“Wow, graphic,” Klaus commented with a deadpanned tone and glanced around to the other brother. “You hear that? Graphic,” he continued, noticing the _Really, Klaus? No, I didn't hear him_ stare he gained from Diego. “Good. Because that was both uncalled for and a very disturbing visual,”

 _“Uncalled for? I walked into the room to actually talk after a week of me being a no-show and I find you two screwing each other on a gym mat!”_ Ben growled out incredulously, gawking at Klaus and he almost let a laugh slip. He loved this. He loved messing with Ben so much.

“Firstly! We weren’t screwing,” he correctly blankly, gesturing between himself and Diego, who seemed completely lost on what the point of the conversation was or what their unalive brother said or would say. For the most part, he found it endearing and amusing, something he probably wouldn’t forget and would tease the other man with.

 _“Who cares about details right now!”_ Ben argued, his voice raising and sounding actually shocked that the conversation focused there when this was about him finding the two together. Talk about overreaction, but Klaus found it highly entertaining.

“Look, uh… Ben, I’m sorry you saw that” Diego finally speaking up after seemingly registering the situation. He glanced around to the bigger brother and smirked at him, noting how he directed his words towards the wrong spot, just slightly off. He scoffed softly and reaching out ahead, gesturing to where Ben stood irritated and displeased.

“Right there,” Klaus pointed, waving at the other brother, who simply forced a sarcastic smile at them. Yeah, he’d pay for this later, but AFTER that would be the laughing and teasing.

 _“WHY were you doing that,”_ Ben questioned seriously, his eyes focused on Diego and then Klaus, pointing towards the bigger of the three of them. _“Ask him,”_ he sighed softly and turned slightly towards the other brother, the man blinking at him after he caught his attention.

“He’s asking why we were messing around,” Four asked with his arms crossing over his chest, mildly exasperated and well aware that Ben would try to build a case against why they shouldn't be doing this, and not because he judged it badly, no. His unalive brother was the most accepting person there was on this earth and in Limbo. It would be more to do with the difference between them, how dangerous and destructive Klaus could be and how _not-any-of-that_ Diego was.

“Uh,” the other man started at a loss, standing there staring at him for the longest before he managed to clear his throat and tried to focus, slipping into his thoughts for a moment. “Because uh. The adrenaline. Sparring causes the heat to build in places and in most cases, it goes south because we’re having a good time?” even to Klaus, he sounded completely uncertain, that his answer had been a piece of paper drawn from a huge top-hat.

 _“Klaus, he’s too innocent for you,”_ Ben stated flatly, his tone deadpanned and straightforward. His blunt statement hadn’t gone unheard, in fact, Klaus scoffed and started laughing, Diego quirking a confused brow at him. He wholeheartedly agreed with his unalive brother, completely aware of the fact that in the sexual and romantic sense, their brother was the most innocent out of all of them, the others actually thinking it was Luther, but they were highly mistaken.

“Of course he is,” Klaus snorted, both he and Ben staring at Diego, who became more aware of it that he maybe liked to admit. The man raised his arms in a _What?_ gesture, both brows raising in question, still lost since he still couldn’t see Ben or hear him. Klaus really needed to practise his abilities and try to make him visible again.

“Nothin’ to worry about,” he replied to the stare and gesture, waving him off and pocketing his hands in his shorts, lightly tapping his thighs, still finding the situation enjoyable, even though he would be in for some shit from Ben later when Diego wasn't around, him being the logical, mature brother that had the brain-cell that they all shared.

“What did he say,” Two huffed, arms crossing defensively over his chest and making him seem just a tad more intimidating, especially with the displeased, serious stare, and his upper half that much bigger. If anything, it only gave Klaus more thoughts, finding him that much more attractive with the strong exterior. What could he say, he was a sucker for big guys.

“That you’re as innocent as the Virgin Mary,” if the Virgin Mary had a talent in giving blowjobs, handjobs, kissing, making out and making you hot and bothered from a simple message, then yeah. Diego was as innocent as the Virgin Mary.

“He literally just walked in on us while I gave you a blow job. How innocent can I be,” Diego questioned rhetorically, his tone exasperated and heavy with resignation to the situation, simply rolling with it at this point, Klaus would bet.

“Compared to me?” he replied with a snort because Klaus could be considered the King of Dirty Deeds. He would have to show him one day, maybe through a few days without leaving that bedroom, Diego spiffed up for them. They had all the time in the world and he was really set on taking that time to explore and experiment, that Identity Kink being at the top of his Most Wanted list.

 _“I didn't need to be reminded of that,”_ Ben muttered beside him, Klaus glancing beside him and smirking widely at the sight of his brother seemingly giving up on the discussion.

“Reminded of what? That he gave me a handjob and blowjob and that we made out and-,” Klaus teased and taunted, listing and watching as Ben lifted his head. _“Stop!”_ he shot at him, the former addict beginning to cackle while Diego shook his head across from them, completely done with the situation.

 _“Okay, I’m leaving. Let me know when you two aren’t face sucking,”_ Ben threw his arms up and abruptly turned around, heading towards the door in a huff that just brought on more laughter. Yeah, he’d be teasing him like crazy later when he had a chance and after Ben vented on him about catching them.

“By Ben, love you!” he called after him, Diego giving a lazy wave and grunt, still seeming resigned to his fate. Klaus turned back to the other man, noting the _I’m so done_ face he bore, him assuming that maybe some exhaustion was fuelling it. He knew for a fact that Diego hadn’t slept all that well the other night. “You okay?” he asked with genuine curiosity, wanting to make sure that he didn't need to worry all that much.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Diego sighed softly, shoulders rolling awkwardly and Klaus could hear the oddness to his voice. He eyed him, gaze narrowing and making it clear that he heard it and didn't believe him, Diego only noticing when he withheld a yawn, Klaus seeing the tension in his jaw to keep his mouth closed. “What?”

“Can hear the lie in your tone,” he shot back with a smug, knowing smirk, arms crossing over his own chest and matching Diego’s with less muscle and size to them. All around, Klaus was far smaller in muscle and had nothing on those strong, _potentially manhandling_ arms.

“I’m not lying,” Diego shrugged nonchalantly, Klaus, again, seeing the slight tell that he got used to seeing that the others never really saw since they never really paid attention to them. He raised a knowing brow at him, watching as he gradually caved. “I might be downplaying it… a little,” he hesitated, his jaw clenching and arms flexing some.

“Our room’s only a few halls away,” he hinted with a shoulder shrug, thinking that it would be a fast trip and easy nap with no interruptions or irritations unless he himself decided to be said irritation, which he would be after his brother would wake up, if Klaus didn't fall asleep with him, that is.

“Maybe,” Diego replied sluggishly, standing there for a while longer before nodding and turning around, heading across the way to return the stuff they used during the session and grabbed their things on the way back and out of the room, Klaus following behind him as they left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm better at writing Diego, but it's been a few days since I wrote him for -Missing You- and -"I Got You,"-.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS PURE SEX!!
> 
> If you don't want to read it, skip it. [Doubt you will though, you dirty-minded lil' shippers ;)]

As soon as they were through the threshold to the bedroom, he had been shoved back against the wall, the door being closed behind them with the slightly smaller man holding him to it with his lips pressed against his own. Moving and moulding energetically and enthusiastically together, Diego returned it with just as much gusto as he snaked his hands under the shoulders of Klaus’ jacket to slip it off and let it hit the floor.

Without breaking the liplock, Diego reached down for Klaus, his hands lacing the slightly smaller man’s thighs. He picked him up against his waist, lips still connected and hungry attacking his own as he awkwardly pushed away from the wall and rounded the base of the bed, heading for the side. Gracelessly, he dropped them  _ both _ to the mattress, Diego keeping himself from landing heavily on the other by using his forearms to catch him.

The man immediately leaned down towards his brother, lips attaching once more in something hotter and less animalistic t his own surprise, and Klaus didn't even seem to mind. He tilted his head just slightly, the action seemingly deepening their heated kiss after kiss while, the two pressed and brushed, hands sneaking their way under his shirt to run along his spine and shoulder-blades. His own hand began to roam beneath Klaus’ ribs and side while one steaded him above his brother, his fingers and palm cradling his neck and skull with his elbow and forearm dug into the mattress.

Diego reluctantly and slowly broke free of the liplock for just a moment after the other man tugged on his shirt. He drew it up his well-toned torso and then over his head before tossing it somewhere across the room and returning to what they had been doing, lips reconnecting and hands brushing and roaming skin.

As soon as they returned to kissing, the heat came with it, warmth running through his veins and under his skin again and yet, everything stayed passionate and slow rather than fast and violent like before.

Diego continuously morphed his lips to Klaus’, gradually starting to break free of his mouth and move towards his jaw, mouthing his sharp structure and making his way to the smooth neck, lips drawing at the skin. A moment later, he felt his skull lean heavier into his hand, telling him that he had dropped his head back and one glance up confirmed it, making him feel victorious in his efforts.

The bigger of them repeatedly placed open-mouthed kisses along the tanned neck, running his tongue flatly against his throat every so often and watching as he craned further and enjoying the control and trust he had given him.

At a leisurely pace, Diego lowered, still planting kisses along his skin as he went until he reached the ‘V’ of Klaus’ black shirt. He reluctantly removed his hand from beneath the shirt, reaching for the hem of it to tug up, feeling his brother’s spine arch to help towards lifting it along his toned and lean torso. He lifted himself just a little and watched as he effortlessly pulled the fabric from his body before getting comfortable again and tossing it aside, leaving him in his black jeans with the zig-zag laces on the sides from hip to ankle.

A soft smile graced his lips as he leaned back down and pressed his mouth in an open kiss between his brother’s collarbones, pressing another slightly lower and another slightly, repeating the motion and continuing to descend between the cleft of his chest before lowering further in slow inches. He kissed between Klaus’ ribcage, and down his beautifully smooth stomach and abdomen, where muscle could be felt and even seen from his time in the past, and then lower against his navel.

He paused there, kissing and pressing his tongue against the tanned skin, slowly drawing back up his lean figure and over the path he had kissed his way down, Klaus’ spine arching up against his chest the higher he rose on his body. His brother’s soft pants reached his ears, breathing heavier and he purposely slowed as he reached his chest, reluctantly halting there. In a slow motion, he leaned in and kissed between the surprisingly toned pecs, repeating the open-mouthed pecks and sliding his tongue between them, only then leading back up his chest, neck and jawline until he was at his brother’s mouth again, enjoying the sight of Klaus’ dishevelled appearance, mouth agar and panting, eyelids heavily being forced open, as dilated as could be pupils and blushed cheeks.

“You’re beautiful,” he gazed intently at him, his hot, toned chest and stomach shifting to pressed over his, blanketing him in his overly hot body. He felt his mouth knock against his own in a breathy, stumble, Klaus’ hands reaching around him to tug gently at his hair and drag his nails down his side. The sound that left him could have been mistaken for a growl before his brother drew him back into a hefty and hot kissing session.

Diego shifted his legs apart, forcing Klaus’ slightly wider as they were hooked over his strong thighs, and he eagerly complied, letting him. He rolled his hips slowly against his brothers’ through their jeans, feeling him press against him and bite his tongue and then lip. He did it again, his stomach, as well as hips, rocking against the smaller and he felt the nails dig into his ribs, his spine arching down against him.

With every movement since he had Klaus had had him against the wall, Diego could feel the heat building and burning inside him, mostly heading south and making his jeans that much tighter, leaving him strained in them as if he were wearing too small a size, much like what happened in the training room.

His hand roamed his brothers’ stomach and side, gradually lowering on his waist until it reached the hem of his jeans and just stayed there for the moment, fingers toying with the fabric as he reluctantly broke the kissing for air. Diego panted softly, eyes opening to gaze at him and after a moment, an idea came to mind, one that he assumed he’d like.

Diego grinned, Klaus quirking a questioning brow up at him and he suddenly flipped them, being careful as he did and hearing a surprised yelp leave him, turning into something akin to a chuckle once the man had been perched on his waist with his thighs on either side of his hips.

“Ooooh~, riding,” Klaus winked down at him, definitely seeming pleased, thankfully. He chuckled, his grin only growing. He’d had a feeling that he would be into this and his judgement was definitely in the right place.

“Figured that since you were into kinky shit, this would be child’s play to you,” Diego tilted his head almost adorably, blinking with an innocent glint in his eye.

His thoughts were sidelined pretty much immediately as he felt the hot spark snap through his pelvis and the pit of his stomach, hands reaching for his brothers’ hips and muscles tensing just slightly from the reminder of their situation. He stared up at him, feeling the pleasurable burn again as he rolled his pelvis down against his own, his tight jeans adding to the friction and forcing his breath to stop short in his throat.

Klaus did it again, drawing him through each pleasurable moment with a soft groan leaving his closed lips and a few puffs of his fast breathing through his nose, Diego arching his hips up as he rolled again, dragging over his jeaned member again and again. His loose grip on his brothers’ hips faltered here and there, fingers alternating between firm and barely there in reaction to the movements, one time pressing down against him a tad harsher and drawing a mixed human groan and a soft growl from his chest.

“I like this control,” Klaus panted while rocking his waist, rolling and circling them against his almost painfully hard shaft.  _ If that wasn't already a kink for his brother, he felt like he may have given Klaus a new thing to play with and entertain himself with in terms of spank-bank material. _

“Don’t get used to it. It’s very time-limited,” he smirked deviously, his own voice making him sound wrecked. It sounded much deeper and grittier, husky with pleasure and distant with on-coming bliss.

Without warning, he flipped them again, pressing his brother back against the mattress in the same position as before with Diego kneeling between his thighs, his legs hooked over his own while he leaned directly over Klaus. He lowered himself, mouths locking again and the two instantly warmed into it, lips fighting, tongues joining in with their bodies brushing and pressing where contact could be made.

Warmth spread between them and heating the already hot room and burning skin, the man reluctantly broke the liplock to breathe again, but this time, for a very good reason. He unwillingly climbed back from the bed, the returned nails dragging against skin and sending hot jolts south, and started stripping himself of the rest of his clothes. His boots were kicked off, jeans eventually joining his shirt across the room and before he could lose his boxers, he glanced towards the bed, gazing and getting distracted by Klaus when he saw him staring with an alluring glint in his wide, blackened pupils.

“Clothes,” Diego smirked, his voice sounding even deeper if that were possible. His brother got the hint and joined him in declothing. He tossed his underwear towards his pile as well and turned to look at Klaus just as a pair of black jeans were thrown at him, Diego’s reflexes being fast enough to grab them in mid-air, getting a whip from a pant leg before he threw them towards his brothers’ own pile.

He heard a chuckle and glanced around to see him grinning, sitting there in  _ his _ underwear,  _ Diego’s boxers, _ and he drank in the sight, eyes taking in his unnaturally glowing tanned skin and curved, strong physique that always flowed in whatever he was doing. Everything about him completely destroyed what someone else deemed beautiful, Klaus being just that and more.

Diego had been so deep in his distant minded gazing that he hadn’t realized that his brother had stood up and strode over, now standing in front of him with a victorious and smug smirk, clearly well aware of what had been going through his mind. His focus had somewhat returned when he felt hands rest against his chest, nails brushing his upper pecs and gradually drawing down his chest and abdomen. So when he saw his brother reach up to kiss him, he returned it without hesitation or distraction.

His own hands raised, reaching around the lean yet curved waist to rest against his lower back where his fingers began brushing along his spine and soft skin, slowly raising and feeling his brothers’ warm body completely against his own, skin to skin with only the boxers, that his brother stole, obstructing them.

Diego gradually walked him back towards the bed, reluctantly breaking the kiss to drop him gracefully to the mattress and only then saw the way he really took him in, a hot smirk on his brothers’ face as he blatantly eyed him over with no subtlety at all.

Diego reached over and pulled the drawer open, rifling through the drawer he had tossed the sex-necessities in until he found a square wrapper and bottle of lube, grabbing them and swiftly closing the drawer. He dropped the bottle against and the bed and went about hooding himself, hands rolling the condom on after tearing the wrapper.

He glanced up when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, watching as he grabbed a pillow and set it behind his head, seemingly getting comfortable before reaching down to grab the last of his clothes. He slipped them off and threw them aside, both now completely naked and almost set.

“D’you plan on listing what you want us to do?” Diego asked casually as he climbed up onto the mattress and then situating himself between his brothers’ thighs again, his legs resting over his own. He grabbed the bottle and spread some lube over his digits, lowering his hand and watching Klaus’ face carefully as he slid two fingers inside and letting them sink as deep as they could before curling them against the inner walls.

He saw his eyes slowly close, bottom lip being drawn between his teeth to bite and hands gripping lightly at the edges of the pillow beside his head.

“What makes you think I didn't list everything  _ before _ we started this,” he had just barely been able to say that without his voice wavering and it drew a heavy smirk to Diego’s lips. Deciding to hold off on questions, he started to pump his fingers in and out in smooth strokes, curling and twisting them when they were deep and splaying them apart on the way out.

Klaus’ body tensed a few times during his ministrations, the bigger man feeling him roll his hips softly with each stroke of his fingers and close around them when he curled his digits here and there. His brother had begun panting softly at some point, his voice lacing the sounds and after a moment, he drew his fingers back, feeling him close around his fingers softly before he added a third, pressing tighter against the warm insides.

Klaus squirmed and writhed as soon as he curled his fingers, messaging his walls and twisting his fingers carefully while he gazed down at him, almost dazed with how thick the heat and pheromones were as they melted into the walls, bed and everything else in the room. He smiled softly at his brother, his ears focusing on the audible gasps and soft moans, the pressure clearly building in him.

He stroked a few more times, his pace getting only a fraction faster before the others’ waist arched, Klaus, pressing against his fingers and clamping around them, unable to stay still and even wrapped tanned legs around his hips with a tight grip.

The sight was breathtaking, leaving Diego hot and with a fast heartbeat, so much so that he felt as though his heart would break a rib or two.

After a moment, he reluctantly pulled his hand back, feeling his brother relax some as he withdrew. He lifting himself onto his heels and took a deep breath before glancing up towards Klaus, their gaze locking once he realized that he had been staring back at him, lust clear in his gaze and in his own.

He reached out for the bottle again and lathered himself quickly before he shifted to lean up over his brother, his thighs spreading the others’ further apart and he planted a deep kiss against his lips, Klaus immediately returning it while he aligned himself and gradually pressed his hips forwards, feeling minimal pushback as the head of his shaft smoothly was inserted.

Diego carefully continued pressing his hips against his brothers’, being slow and easy with him. He knew that he could take it, but they weren’t animals, nor did he want to hurt him, which was a factor if he wasn't careful. Men could be just as delicate as some women and Klaus, well… he was far easier to break than Diego.

“Stop thinking,” he blinked from his thoughts, gazing down at his brother and feeling the arms lacing his ribcage and neck, fingers threading through the short hair at the base of his neck and gripping, his own hands resting against the bed and under Klaus’ lithe neck.

By the time he shrugged his unhelpful thoughts off, they were completely aligned, Diego sheathed as far as he could and Klaus holding on with his nails still dragging against skin. They were pressed together, wrapped entirely in each others warmth.

For a moment he stayed still, letting his brother adjust before he pulled his hips back slowly and then pressed them back in, feeling him close tighter around him and hook his legs along his upper thighs. He felt his heavy sigh against his lips as they brushed.

He did it again, pressing in as deep as he could and pulling back only to stroke back inside of Klaus, hearing a repeat of his pant with an audible hint of his voice as his walls hugged him.

Diego pressed his mouth against his brothers’ neck, kissing warmly and feeling him drop his head back against the pillow, waist arching against his as he continued thrusting slowly, rolling his pelvis smoothly. Warmth burned in the pit of his stomach and groin, having built over time and continued to do so, the bigger one of them gradually beginning to pick up the pace, thrusting a fraction faster and sliding deeper.

He heard his deep gasp, chest arching and Diego tilted his head to press his mouth to the collarbone, planting kiss after kiss there and feeling him arch continuously with his thrusts that only gradually got faster and deeper, slipping further in with every few strokes. The legs tightened over his hips, drawing his pelvis in closer and forcing him that much deeper, the gasps getting heavier and more vocal. Diego had been breathing heavily along with him, gasping as well when the other kept closing up around him, tensing and making it tighter and more pleasurable for him as well as for his brother.

Diego closed his eyes, his mouth still pressed against Klaus’ neck, but open and panting against him with a knitted brow. Each strong and heavy rock and snap of his hips forced him to bury himself deep, the light sweat and lube shared between them making it easier to gain more speed, his brother writhing and gasping beneath him, his nails stuck in his skin and dragging, drawing red lines.

He groaned deeply when he felt Klaus’ lower waist lift every time he rolled forward, meeting him halfway and feeling the hard contact as he got faster and harder. They were both panting hard as the heat continued to build with each thrust, Diego’s hands gripping the sheets. Though not a moment later, Klaus’ joined his, snaking up between them to dig his claws into his forearms and he shifted his own swiftly to his brothers’, fingers entangling.

He opened his eyes and lifted his head to gaze at Klaus’, watching as he gasped and arched his waist over and over, meeting him hard and fast, and then harder and faster. He lifted his head and brought their faces together, forehead to forehead where their eyes locked, Klaus still gasping and before Diego could lean down to kiss him, he leaned up, butting their heads together and lips clashing in a strong, passionate kiss, mouths locked together tightly.

There were hot sparks shooting through his body, spreading and rushing through his veins, heat building and putting pressure on his groin with a knot tightening and tightening in the very base of his stomach, searing through him. He arched hard against his brother and forced himself as deep as he could go, feeling the walls tighten up around him, Klaus’ gasps turning into loud moans and short cries of pleasure, nails almost breaking his skin.

Diego felt too hot and all the built-up pressure it forced him over, his thrusts short and fast, but deep and heavy, bringing himself to his edge and he burst inside of his brother, inside the condom, a deep and lingering groan leaving his chest and vibrating through him. His brother tightened up around him, locking him in place and arching with a heavy and deep whine, white spurting from him and landing over his abdomen.

He absentmindedly continued to thrust through their highs of bliss with stinging pleasure even after their orgasms, but they were slow, soft, just simple.

Gradually coming to a stop and reluctantly forced himself up onto all fours, Diego tried to catch his breath before gently pulling from inside of his brother and staring from where he leaned above him on his forearms. He waited a long moment, just simply gazing at him through their after-bliss, smiling softly as the other unwillingly opened his heavy hazed eyes to stare at him in return.

“And here was me thinking that you were a virgin like Luther,” Klaus mentioned with a breathy cackle, still panting and sounding way too out of it to be talking. Diego snorted through his nose and forced himself to move, climbing to the edge of the bed and letting his feet touch the floor.

“No one’s as much of a virgin as he is and I’ll have you know that I have a decent amount of experience, even with me,” Diego rolled his heavy shoulders after he stood and peeled the condom off, tying it off before tossing it to the trash can beside the bedside table. It hadn’t been a lie. 

“Ooooh, is that right? Care to enlighten me?” he glanced around to see Klaus loosely and having to hold himself up after he pushed himself to sit up to watch him. He seemed genuinely curious and interested in what he had mentioned, but that was years ago.

“I don’t kiss and tell,” Diego smirked smugly as he grabbed his underwear and slipped into them, fumbling just slightly from his spent and physically exhausted state.

“Guess I’ll have to do some research,” Klaus commented amusedly and he scoffed softly as he pulled his jeans back up his legs, re-buttoning his button fly and grabbing his boots from his pile before heading back to the bed and sitting on the edge beside his brother, leaning towards him to whisper.

“You don’t do research,” he commented honestly, well aware that if he  _ did _ do some research, the world would be ending again. He would rather choke, die and join Ben in the afterlife before he did anything that resembled homework and research.

“Guess I’ll have to bribe someone to do some research,” Klaus corrected as Diego stood up again and headed towards the dresser, opening one of the smaller, top drawers to pull out a roll of toilet paper and rounded the bed to reach his brother.

“That’s more like it,” he praised with a grin, reaching out and shoving the other back to the bed before climbing back up onto it, rolling some of it around his hand and wiping down his brothers’ torso, cleaning up the mess before it could dry.

“What time is it?” his brother asked groggily, simply lying there and letting Diego clean him and do whatever else he wanted. In all honesty, he preferred it like that at the end of some fun. He felt as though he was more of a caregiver after exhausting his partner. Though he had never really shown it or did it for anyone else. Hell, even Patch hadn’t gotten this side of him. He wanted to help out afterwards with them, but he never really did. He usually disappeared straight after.

“Almost time for dinner,” Diego guessed with a shrug as he eyed him, balling up the paper and tossing it towards the trashcan across the way, watching it land inside and internally cheering even though he hadn’t missed a shot so far and it was highly unlikely that he ever would.

“Oh good, I’m starving,” Klaus grinned, Diego watching as he pushed himself up, using him as a thing to help towards sitting up, his hand holding onto his bicep. He sat and scooted towards the edge of the bed, clearly trying and failing to hide the slight after-ache from what they did, or what  _ he _ did, and it made him feel just slightly proud of himself that Klaus seemed to actually like it as he rubbed his ass after standing, a smile on his face.  _ He needs professional help… both of us do... _


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short chapter, MUCH shorter chapter, which I'm not exactly happy with.
> 
> It's a bit of filler for the lead-up in the next chapter and I've had a lot of Doctors/Nurses appointments. So I haven't had a lot of time this week to write anything. (Including my own Original work)

As soon as Klaus darted his way across the finish line, Diego pressed the button on his stopwatch, standing there staring at the numbers with a deadpanned expression, a brow quirked higher than the other in… in what? Not disappointment, or dejection or exasperation. Mild resignation, maybe? His brother hadn’t been able to decrease the numbers since the day before, even though he ran the course multiple times and continued to do so without Diego’s prompting. He wanted to get his own record and he hadn’t gotten lower than his achievement earlier that morning after his several cups of coffee. The day to day record keeping seemed to keep him  _ too _ motivated.

“How’d I do this time?” his brother panted heavily, Diego glancing around to see him half bent over with his hands resting against his knees, bracing his body with his head lifted, eyes on him and clearly hoping for a good answer.

“Uh,” he started badly, debating whether or not to actually tell him. Though as soon as he saw the dejected glint in his eyes, he immediately decided. “Better,” he lied, forcing it to come across as the truth. He couldn’t tell him, he had been working so damn hard to beat his score and refused to stop until he did. “Half a second faster,” he shrugged, a soft smile drawing at his lips.

“That’s good. I’ll go again,” Klaus mentioned with a heavily breathy voice, still panting hard from the last dozen or so tries. He was going to collapse or something from exhaustion and that wouldn’t do the guy any good if he wanted to train and better himself.

“Maybe take a break? Mom’s gonna be lookin’ for us soon,” Diego lifted his arm and checked his watch, counting the seconds. It wouldn’t be all that long before she actually did. She had always been on time with breakfast, dinner, supper and the snack-dishes in between, the latter being what he was waiting on. “We can pick this up later, or maybe tomorrow. Don’t wanna wear yourself out,” he suggested as he turned around and headed towards the gym bags across the way, sitting against the wall beside a bench.

“So we’re not gonna be training the day away?” Klaus asked with a still slightly breathless tone, grunting and groaning as he straightened up and hobbled after him, following him along the mats until they reached the wall, Diego grabbing his bag and setting it on the bench before said bench violently vibrated as Klaus dropped all of his weight on it.

“No, because that’s a bad idea. A Couple of hours a day is more than enough, and your progress is pretty damn good,” he informed as he hid the stopwatch away in one of the outside pockets of the bag, zipping it up and then reaching for Klaus’ bag, sitting it beside his own and then going through it.

“Oh, thanks,” his brother smiled delightfully, seeming to let some self-pride slip. Diego’s own smile grew a little at that, happy that he could actually help find something that he could be proud of.  _ And of course, Klaus didn't pack water to keep hydrated during and after training... _ “Am I Diego Level good, yet?” he chuckled softly, Diego shaking his head as he reached over and went through his own bag again.

“Hell no,” he replied amusedly, still smiling. He drew a spare bottle of water from his bag and handed it out to the other man. He felt as though he would have to make a checklist for the other to follow so that he knew what was necessary for training and what wasn't. It could and would benefit him if he followed it to the last letter.

“How rude,” Klaus shot back, feigning hurt with a hand resting over his heart before he took a hefty gulp of the water he had just been given. Diego chuckled softly as he slipped his hand back inside his bag, grabbing the rectangular box with still warm food inside.

“You’re at Pre-Diego Level when you stop eating the shit you’re eating and working out on a daily basis from dawn to midday and then some,” he informed and set the bags on the ground, two forks in hand and the box in the other. He sat down beside Klaus, handing a fork out and prying open the lid from the base, dropping it against his bag and holding it out between them.

“Yeah, not happenin’, I like my late mornings and my bed,” Klaus replied curtly and with a snort, the slightly smaller man digging his fork into the cheesy scrambled eggs, pieces of cooked chicken breast, baby tomato slices and avocado cubes mixed in with it all. He could see the moment his brother realized what was in the box, but he did eat it, to Diego’s surprise.

“That’ll have to change,” he pointed his cutlery at Klaus and then returned it to the box, having to stab most of the food so that it’d stay on his fork for him to be able to eat it.

“I quit as your Sidekick, I’m handing in my resignation,” his brother announced immediately after his own reply and Diego raised a brow at him as he chewed his food, a smirk drawing at his lips as he watched the other man seem half ways serious. Though, he knew without a doubt that he was only messing with him.

“I decline,” Diego’s expression became as falsely serious as Klaus’ while they both ate, the box gradually becoming empty. Maybe next time he could make two smaller boxes and pack it away in his brother’s bag before they leave the other half of the building and head this way. He could experiment as well now that the other man had gotten himself involved. He had more of a reason to share his diet and training, which he had been proud of for a very long time. Sticking to it hadn’t been that easy alone.

“You can’t decline!” Klaus barked, shoulder shoving him and then setting his, pretty much, finished tub aside, which surprised Diego a little. He hadn’t expected him to actually eat it all. From what he could remember, he had always been the pickiest eater out of the entire house and wouldn’t even  _ touch _ his plate if there was so much as a healthy piece of product there.

“Damn straight I can,” he argued and nudged him back, setting his own unfinished tub down. He still had more than enough energy to waste later in his attempt in working out, since that morning and early afternoon had been Klaus’ training session. He still needed his own and that would be later. After a decent schedule change, he had to fit his to his brothers, taking his time after the other man.

“I refuse,” Klaus shot back incredulously, still feigning and shoved him just that little bit harder, Diego’s body rocking to the side and laughing some. He did it in return and had to hold back due to the strength difference between them.

“Can’t. You’re stuck with me,” he stated pointedly before pushing himself to stand and then dropping to a crouch. He grabbed his tub and replaced the cover back over it before stashing it away in his bag again, saving the rest for later. He had enough energy as is and would need it for  _ after _ his training.

“Oh please, you know  _ you’re _ stuck with  _ me,” _ Diego smirked and quirked a brow, gaze lifting and landing on the other man. He shook his head and chuckled, reaching around to the side of the bag to retrieve the stopwatch, tossing it Klaus’ way before leaving his bag there and then standing, planning to try and beat his own record,  _ again. _


	9. Chapter 9

“So, sneak in, beat the baddies, untie the hostages and leave?” Klaus spoke up from beside him, Diego’s body slouching slightly with exasperation at the terribly summarized plan that he had described over a dozen times at that point, his mind telling him to urge his brother against joining him this time, but knowing Klaus, he wouldn’t be able to. If he had been known for one thing, Diego would put money on his persistence and ignorance towards advice that would take him away from what he really wants to do.

“No…” he replied curtly, blinking blankly and re-focusing on the building ahead of them. A store that was attacked as soon as the Open to Closed sign had been flipped around. The armed guys’ were on both floors, the store floor and the upper floor where they lived. “Sneak in, stealthily  _ disarm _ the bad guys and take them out one by one, if possible. If not, then go ham on ‘em with what we trained into you,” that, he wanted to avoid in case his brother got hurt during the altercations.

“Make sure they’re all out before we check the hostages and make sure that one of ‘em calls the cops without mentioning who we are or what we look like,  _ and then _ we leave,” Diego concluded with a wave of his arm as he stared through the windows, keeping count of how many bad guys’ he could see and how many hostages that were off to the side in the upper floor, the window just slightly below the roof of the building ahead.

“So basically what I said,” he heard Klaus comment and flatly tilted his head towards him, staring blankly with a deadpanned edge to his blinking. “Basically what  _ you _ said,” he then corrected himself with a forced, innocent smile. Diego continued to stare until the other glanced away while clearing his throat, seemingly understanding that they weren’t meant to mess around or make jokes when out on the job.

“Yeah,” he returned his eyes to the windows, keeping his gaze sharp and calculating. He wanted to find the least awkward and least action-packed route so that there wouldn’t be that much fighting. He didn't want to take Klaus into a warzone where injury and beatings were inevitable. He could easily work around the stealthier side of things, but it was less fun for him. But this hadn’t been for  _ him. _ Klaus wanted an In, and he got one. He just had to think of ways around his job that wouldn’t get his brother hurt. He wanted to avoid as much damage as possible, even if that meant that Diego would take a lot of blows for him.

“Okay,” Diego spoke up and pointed towards the window dead ahead of them. “The closest guy here. I’ll take him out so you can get in and hide around the-,” while explaining, he gradually turned his head, pausing abruptly and blinking blankly at the empty space beside him. He lowered his arm and glanced around quickly, looking on either side and then behind before returning his eyes ahead and down, seeing the idiot striding along the catwalk to the stairs that led to the window he had gestured to.

“I’m gonna kill him,” Diego muttered with a soft growl before he reluctantly moved from where he was crouched on the roof. He followed after his brother, stalking across the roof and heading towards the fire-escape that had been built into the building that they’d been watching from. He dropped down to the alleyway and darted across the street, skipping up to grab the ladder to the fire-escape that Klaus climbed. He ascended and dropped low as he got closer, keeping himself crouched.

As soon as he reached him, he lifted a hand and clipped Klaus across the back of his head, his brother slapping him back and giving him his patented  _ What the hell?! _ Face, Diego returning his pissiest stare ever before pointing towards where they had just been, giving him all he needed to know for him to understand what he did. Thankfully, even with the masks, they could tell what each other was saying or thinking. Klaus huffed softly, shrugging his apology, or shrugging his  _ Whatever, it’s fine, _ which he would get a slap for later.

Diego silent scooted his brother from the window, deciding to show him how he goes about being stealthy. He reached up, checking the window-latch before sticking his thumbs beneath the frame and, just as quietly, lifting it to where it would stop, latching it there. He ever so slowly lifted himself, moving incredibly slow so as to not make a sound. 

A few seconds into it, he saw one of the hostages, a kid, see him, Diego lifting a hand up to hold a finger to his mouth, the kid nodding softly and looking away. Though his eyes occasionally glanced towards him.

He got closer to the guy that was slowly walking ahead of him, Diego taking pride in his silence as he reached out and then wrapped an arm around his throat, locking his limb in place with the other forearm pulling his other arm towards him via the wrist. The guy fought against him, making choking sounds and trying to squirm and struggle in his grip. He tightened his hold, gradually walking the guy back as he started losing his breath and squirming harder as he got tenser.

After a moment longer, that tension got really slack, the mans’ fighting fading and going limp. Diego eased him to the ground, reaching behind him for the thick zip-ties on his utility belt and pulled the guys’ arms behind his back, locking them in place with the ties and doing the same to his ankles, using a third to lock the wrist-ties to the ankle-ties so that he couldn’t move. He learned earlier on in his solo outings that using three ties this way made it that much harder for escapees rather using only one for wrists. He may have had a few bad guys slip away at the start of this job.  _ Thankfully, they hadn’t been that hard to find again. _

_ “That was hot,” _ Klaus whispered as he climbed into the room behind where he looked over the first K.O before gagging him. And to his hopes, his brother had sat back and watched him take out the first guy, seemingly rolling with his unspoken  _ Show and Tell _ he had thought about earlier while on the other roof.

_ “Thanks,” _ he whispered in return, leaving the man there for now and lifting from his crouched position. They were in the smaller room on the upper floor and he remembered seeing another two through the other window in the room beside them.

He skulked towards the door, thankful that it had been closed since he climbed into the smaller room. He reached out and loosely held the handle before looking over his shoulder towards his brother, lifting an arm and pointing to the family. Diego saw the huffy look Klaus gave him in return, but he waved him off instead of arguing and sat back with the hostages while Diego turned the handle quietly and slipped out of the room, closing the door behind him with the utmost silence.

He crouched his way towards the open one, stopping short against the wall with ease and composure. He could hear them walking and shifting a seat, one standing and one sitting by the sounds of it. Diego lowered himself forward slightly so that he could stand without using the wall, avoiding more noise as his knives would scrape the surface.

Taking a calm breath, he drew a blade from its sheath and held the handle with careful control, every sense in him immediately easing and relaxing under the warm composure the weapons brought after years and years of training.

He tilted his head slightly, hearing the disinterested sigh and bouncing of a leg inside, the other guy walking in a circle almost, pacing maybe. Diego turned slightly and breathed in, digging his boot into the carpet as he darted around the corner and into the room, throwing the knife and embedding it into  the pacing guys’ shoulder, taking the shock into account and clotheslining him just as the other guy shot to his feet, throwing a leg out and booting the other man in the stomach, sending him back against the wall and pinning him there real quick to knock the other guy out as he did with the first, his arm locked around his throat.

He held him there for a while as the third had been winded, wheezing against the wall with Diego boot still against him, keeping him in place. As soon as the second became limp, he carefully lowered him and shot forward, fighting to get the other guy as he tried to get by him, tripping and forcing Diego down with him, the two struggling on the carpet and trying to gain an advantage. To his chagrin, it was Diego, as he reached out, grabbed the blade from the second guy and stabbed the third in the arm, finally getting on top of him and pressing his forearm down against his throat, cutting off his airway.

Like the others, he waited and waited until they were both out before reaching for six ties, restraining them the same way and retrieving his knife from the assholes arm. He quickly gagged them and stood up, listening out in case more came upstairs from the rough struggling on the ground. He’d be surprised if no one heard anything.

A moment of silenced past by, Diego’s gaze flickering around as he focused on his hearing, but nothing came, the man shaking his head in mild surprise before he stepped away from the two and left the room. He reached out and opened the door, Klaus jumping just slightly as the door abruptly open and he stepped in, closing it again.

“Daddy’s downstairs,” the little kid spoke up as he got closer, being a little louder than he liked. Diego rounded his brother and stepped towards the window, peeking out to be sure that no one was sneaking up on them. The guys downstairs couldn’t have _not_   heard the thrashing around and he wanted to be sure.

“It’s okay. We’ll get him and take out the baddies. Don’t worry, okay? I’m Kla-,”

“Seance,” Diego immediately cut in, staring over his shoulder at the other, who snapped his masked gaze towards him in question. “Not our real names,” he clarified, giving him an expectant look before returning to scanning outside. He leant back into the room and grabbed the window, shutting it, to be safe.

“Oh yeah,” he heard his brother comment softly before clearing his throat and shifting slightly from what he could hear. “I’m Seance, he’s Kraken,” at his identity name, Diego glanced around and saw the awe in the kids face as he looked between them excitedly, seeming way too inspired by the two heroes in the room.

“Cooooool,” he beamed, his voice sounding distant and distracted, definitely wearing some kind of hero-worshipping expression aimed at the two. “Can you save him? Daddy?” the little girl beside him asked, sounding overly worried and scared, slightly rough as well, as though she had been crying.

“He can,” Klaus immediately pointed up to Diego as he stepped away from the window. “I’m a trainee Sidekick,” he commented with a smile, trying to ease them, maybe. But letting that knowledge out so easily was a bad idea, especially with bound guys in the room. He might not have been asleep.

“See, that’s not something you want gettin’ around,” he muttered softly, patting his brother on the shoulder before checking if the man had woken up, wanting to be ten times more careful since Klaus joined him this time around.

“It’s not like they’ll out me for being a newbie,” his brother scoffed as he gestured to the hostages, his eyes on Diego and Diego just stared at him, giving him that same pissy expression again, but with far more of a deadpanned edge to it.

“Bad guys,” he motioned to the criminal still knocked out on the ground with both hands and then directed his hands towards Klaus. “New guy,” and finally, he gestured to himself with both hands. “Not new guy. Still alive,” he exclaimed quietly, barely a hint of a hiss, but a hiss all the same. He didn't want Klaus being a target if one of these guys heard and had friends on the inside and out. Contrary to what the rest of his family believed, Diego actually liked one of his siblings.

“Are you tryin’ to say that you’re still alive because no one knew you were a new Vigilante?” Klaus quirked a brow his way, seeming far more sceptical than Diego appreciated in a serious moment.

“That and I didn't have a criminal in the same room if I ever told someone that I was new to this,” he argued curtly, his retort being straightforward and understandable. Hell even the lady sitting ahead of him, still tied up, seemed to get it, nodding along with him.

“He’s got a point,” she commented briefly, having thought it over for a moment before speaking. Diego gave a  _ ‘Thank you’ _ motion, waving a hand her way in a way of gesturing to her for Klaus, showing that someone understood what he was talking about.

“You don’t get to be untied,” his brother gestured to the woman, said woman returning what he could only describe as a  _ Bitch what?! _ Expression, or something like that. It could have been  _ Excuse me?! _

“And you don’t get to decide that,” Diego scoffed as he reached out with one of his blades, cutting at the woman's’ bindings until she could get them off herself. He then reached over and started cutting at the restraints on the two kids, being far more careful with them than he was with the woman.


	10. Chapter 10

Diego had skulked backed towards the door after helping the family free themselves from the restraints, Klaus going the extra mile to make sure that there was no bruising or marks left by the rough ropes, taking his time with the kids, which the woman seemed pleased about.

He reached out to the door and let it slowly swing open with his hand on the knob, peeking out and listening with hyper-focused hearing. Upstairs was perfectly silent, but downstairs, he could hear voices, a guy raising his voice just enough for him to hear without straining his senses and it almost sounded like they were after a secret safe rather than what was in the register, like any normal thugs and criminals.

“How many?” Diego asked quietly as he pulled himself back into the room and drew the door with him. He glanced around to the mother and then gestured to the ground when she finally looked at him, eyeing her and watching her pause in thought, momentarily blanking before seemingly counting as she lifted her gaze to the roof like she was looking through her brain.

“About five?”  _ Five downstairs? _ Diego bit the inside of his lip and silently closed the door, letting his hand rest against the wood as he crouched there in thought, trying to play out a good scenario in his head that wouldn’t involve anyone getting hurt, apart from the bad guys, anyway. And not much came to him, nothing that wouldn’t include Diego getting hurt in some way and Klaus would definitely get hurt too.

He couldn’t promise anyone’s safety with the numbers against them. Diego could only just take on two without that much damage and it wasn't that long ago that he did, and the result was getting shot in the arm. It was only a flesh wound, but it was still agitated, even then. He was just great at ignoring the constant sting whenever he overused his arm.

Right then though, he was stuck between getting them all out of there and just calling it in, but that would risk the husband. And then taking them on himself to avoid Klaus getting hurt would mean getting severely hurt himself, and probably ending up in a hospital or worse. He couldn’t make a sound that would draw attention, because then there was a risk of more than one being sent up and one could call out while Diego took out there other. And he wasn't about to let Klaus take them head-on with him. If Diego couldn’t take more than two on, then Klaus definitely couldn’t.

There wasn't much he could do without  _ someone _ getting hurt, and thinking ahead while sitting there, twiddling his thumbs wasn't getting him anywhere. If anything, it was worrying the family more as he stayed silent. He needed to see for himself and take a headcount and their positioning. Maybe he could try to take them out one by one if they were spread apart enough.

“Hey,” Diego called out quietly to Klaus, his brother lifting his gaze and crawling towards him, apparently that being his way of not making noise while walking around. Maybe picking up the same boots that he himself wore would be good for him. 

“What, what’s up?” Klaus asked a little excitedly after stopping beside him, the two speaking really quiet so to not alert the family. He felt maybe a little guilty that he would technically be benching him this time, but this wasn't the kind of job that he was hoping for when he thought about Klaus’ first outing as a Vigilante. This was maybe a bit too much for even Diego. He would have called the cops already if he were alone.

“I need you to stay up here and keep ‘em safe,” he chose his wording carefully, hoping that his brother would see it as a task rather than a benching, but the look on his face said otherwise, his expression turning tight and almost petulant.

“Why?” even his voice sounded like it. Diego returned the look but with far more tension and anxiety when he reminded himself that this wasn't the place he wanted Klaus to be, he could definitely get hurt. This wasn't a job for either of them and he was have tempted to see if there was a phone upstairs somewhere that could be used to call the cops.

“There are more guys than I thought,” Diego shrugged tightly and was increasingly thankful that they didn't seem to draw attention while they were whispering near the door. He didn't want to worry anyone just yet. Though Klaus didn't seem at all worried, he seemed more haughty all of a sudden, a little pissy with his arms crossing over his chest. 

“With two of us, we should be fine,” Klaus replied with a more animated shrug, a laze smile gracing his lips as he reached out for the door, Diego stopping him just too late as the door swung open and the man crawled past him into the hallway. He growled under his breath and followed after him, hoping to convince Klaus to go back inside.

“Look, It’s too dangerous and the odds are stacked against us,” just as Klaus was about to keep moving, Diego reached out, grabbing him by the shoulder and pressing him back against the wall with his hand now on his chest, holding him there with the two crouched, knees fitting between each other's thighs. “Even  _ I _ can’t take down this many. Too many risks,” he whisper/hissed softly, staring at the other masked man with a deep hope that Klaus would reconsider this choice.

And for a moment, it seemed like he really was about to, but Klaus being Klaus, he usually did the exact opposite…  _ Like now. _

“C’ mon, we’ll be fine,” Klaus beamed, slipping away from him and out from under his firm hold gracefully before heading towards the stairs. He reached out just as his brother turned the corner and descended, the bigger of the two stopping in his tracks because it was an even bigger risk to have the both of them on the stairs and on the lower floor.

“Seance!” Diego hissed after him and watched as he gradually made his way down the stairs with incredible silence, and to Diego’s discomfort. He grumbled quietly to himself, heart starting to pick up the pace the closer, Klaus got to the bottom floor, lip getting chewed up between his teeth when the man managed it and hid behind an isle, giving him a prideful thumbs up from where he could just barely see him.

Diego gave him a worried and angry stare, Klaus seemingly shrugging that off with a visible wave before he climbed to his knees and reached up for the shelves, peeking between them to watch and listen to the men talking, one sounding just as angry as Diego felt and his brother looked intent on watching what was going on.

So intent that neither saw the six-man wondering the isles, keeping guard and Diego saw him too late, movement in his peripheral in the space that the stairs hallway gave him. The man was in the isle behind Klaus and Diego couldn’t do anything but let his eyes widen and body tense up with unbearable concern rushing through him.

“Hey!” the guy shouted as he reached for Klaus, grabbing him by his stealth gears’ collar and dragging him away from the shelves with a loud  _ ‘Shit!’ _ leaving his brothers’ mouth, the butt of his gun slamming into Klaus’ face and he saw red. Instinctively, Diego got up and darted down the stairs after Klaus, heat coursing through him.

He shot out from the stairs way and slammed his boot into the guys’ chest, sending him back against the other isle and actually making it tilt on impact and topple over with the guy still against it.

Hearing a bout of shouting at his side and behind, Diego snapped around just in time to force his upper half back to avoid a punch that would have done damage to his jaw if he hadn’t narrowly missed it. He reached out and grabbed the guys' thick jacket collar, close to the zipper and pulled it up over his head, forcing the other man to bend over, now stuck like that as he kept him in place and directed him around to avoid getting hit by the second guy that came at him.

Diego slammed his knee up into the man’s face, feeling something break on impact and lifted him back up, shoving him back hard against the other guy only for him to shove the hurt guy aside and run at him, Diego bracing his stance and throwing a kick out that was easily blocked, but the fist wasn't, his knuckles snapping the mans’ head aside. Reaching out again, he grabbed the guys’ arm and locked his shoulder with the other, forcing him to spin and land against the guy with the busted nose from where he kneed him in the face. 

Movement caught his eye just as he drew a knife from one of the various areas on his person, and he turned to see the one he kicked into the isle grabbing Klaus by his hair, gun pointed at his head and Diego instantly threw the knife without thinking, rage having taken over… just as he heard-.

“Ah!” two bangs sounded, echoing in the room and pain shot straight through his thigh and shoulder, muscles spasming as painfully cold sting spread through his limbs, Diego glancing down to see a bloody hold filled with blood, red oozing into his pants and even dripping to the floor. And looking towards his shoulder, it was the same, heart hammering in his chest.

\-------------------- [Klaus’ pov]

Klaus was panting like crazy, scared and hurt in places and worried as he’d never been before. It was almost as bad as being stuck in that damn Mausoleum. How the hell did Diego manage this daily?! He was stupid! He should have listened to Diego! Diego knew what he was doing and Klaus just shrugged it off, thinking that he could really actually do something, that he could help and now look what happened! He screwed up the-,

He yelped loudly and jumped when something heavy dropped behind him, Klaus falling to the side and staring wide-eyed at the body of the guy that hit him with the ass end of his gun. He shook in place, breath stuttering, and instantly tensing when he heard and then saw running, what was left of the guys downstairs darting for the door and cursing and shouting at each other, two being bloody and looking hurt.

Klaus frowned heavily and glanced around the room, eyes growing wide in an instant when he saw the state on Diego across the way, blood dripping from his leg and shoulder and he looked like he was in shock.

“Diego?!” he scrambled to his feet and sprinted over to his brother, reaching out for him just as Diego’s leg gave out and he landed on his knees, staring ahead at the body that had been behind Klaus. He took a double take over his shoulder at the body and then returned to his brother.

“Diego?” he started tapping his face, the shock prominent on his features and lack of movement. “Diego,” he tried again, slapping harder and still getting nothing. “Diego, C'mon,” Klaus cursed under his breath and started glancing around, hoping for something that could help, and thankfully, he saw the drugstore side of the place.

He reluctantly stepped away from Diego, making sure he wouldn’t fall any further or move and ran over to the gauze and thick tape. Grabbing a handful, he returned instantly and paused, a string of ‘Uh’s leaving his mouth as he had no idea what to start with or what he was meant to be doing. He remembered what Diego said about getting shot and what he did, but for the life of him, he had no idea what he was doing.

Fear shot through him when he heard movement near the register, his head snapping in that direction only to see the husband peeking over the tabletop, Klaus feeling so much relief overshadow the fear that he actually thought he almost busted a lung with that sharp intake of air when he thought it was a bad guy.

“Hey! Hey,” he called out, dropping the gauze and stuff and heading over to make sure that he was okay for a moment, wanting to actually be serious and get out of there with his brother. “You good? You okay?” he asked frantically as he rested his gloved hands against the table, seeing the flustered nod in return and without hesitation, he returned to Diego and dropped to his knees too, kneeling in front of him.

“My wife? Kids?!” the man asked as he seemed to gain confidence after noting that they were all gone and there was a mess with a dead guy and two Vigilantes, one being in shock still and it completely scared Klaus. He didn't like this. He’d never seen Diego this out of it.

“Yeah-, No. They’re perfectly fine. They’re safe. They’re upstairs,” he rushed out, watching the man instantly run for the stairs and Klaus refocused on his brother, messing with the gauze in hand. He sat there in frustrated thought for a moment before a reminder flashed in his head. A lesson he remembered Diego explaining a while ago while training, just a fly-by comment.

“Bullets wounds, through and through,” he muttered softly and got back up, checking his thigh first and looking through the bullet hole in the black pants. He checked the front and then the back, relief easing him greatly and trying not to be flustered, Klaus held the gauze tight in hand and awkwardly unbuttoned Diego’s pants. He slipped his hand in with the gauze and pressed it in place and then did the same with the back of the wound. He slipped his hand down the back of Diego’s pants and held more gauze there before he pulled back and buttoned up his pants again, wrapping the tape tightly around the leg so that the gauze wouldn’t move and there was no room for leaking blood.

_ Because he was an awkward guy and honestly forgot that he could have just taped the gauze in place and wrapped the tape around the pants leg. He had to make things more complicated. _

With that done, the gauze firmly stuck in place, Klaus let out a heavy breath and then stood up to check the shoulder hole, eyeing the front and seeing the hole easily. He leaned over his brother, more relief coming to him when he saw the hole where the bullet hit first before shooting out of Diego’s chest.

“I’m so sorry, Diego,” he muttered softly, genuine guilt lacing his tone like smooth silk sheets clinging to one's body in the morning. He reached down and grabbed more gauze, cutting off some tape and rounding his brother until he was at his back. He crouched and lifted the torso of his long-sleeve, pressing the gauze in place and then keeping in place by sticking the tape over it and letting the shirt fall.

“So damn sorry,” he continued, Klaus doing the same with his brothers front and letting the shirt fall again. He stopped and stared up at him, gazing, breath stuttery and scared.  _ If _ he ever decided to help Diego again, if Diego even let him, there was no way he would do the same thing he did today. He would listen to his brother, not be an idiot.

“Is he okay?” Klaus jumped and looked over Diego’s shoulder, the mother from upstairs gawking in clear concern on her face as she entered the room. No one else followed her so he assumed that maybe she wanted to check for damage or maybe even them. “What’s wrong with him?” she gestured to Diego.

“He’s in shock. Don’t worry, I got him,” he patted his brother carefully and then stood up, trying to remember what else Diego said that they should do, the phone call coming to mind and he glanced towards her as she reached out to his brother, eyeing him in worry. “I need you to call the cops,” Klaus mentioned, catching her attention. “We need you to tell ‘em what happened and tell ‘em that you were saved, but don’t give details on what we look like or what we called each other,” that was about right, wasn't it?  _ ‘Make sure that one of ‘em calls the cops without mentioning who we are or what we look like, and then we leave.’ _ Yeah, that was right.

“On it,” she smiled, the motion forced and she headed for the register, rounding it and reaching out for the phone. He could hear the ringer, the woman only needing to wait a few seconds before she started with the events to the person on the other end.

“Diego,” Klaus called softly, tapping his face again and getting nowhere. He gnawed his lip, staring at his brother with genuine guilt and worry. He shook his head, scared for him, but aware that he couldn’t do much for him where they were.

Huffing gently, he slowly climbed to his feet and glanced around, Klaus’ gaze landing on the body that Diego left and he rushed over, crouching and reaching for the blade that was still stuck in the guys’ chest. He pulled it out, grimacing at the sensation of metal scraping against bone. He shook and made a shaken groan before yanking it out, shaking the blood off and wiping it on the mans’ shift before heading back over and finding the empty sheath on Diego’s harness.

“Is there a backdoor?” Klaus asked as he continued, reaching for the bandages, tape and gauze he had used and planned to use further once they were out of there. This wasn't the best place to clean him up. 

“Yeah, through there,” the woman gestured towards the door between the register and stairs and Klaus nodded, reaching for the register to grab a plastic bag to put everything in before reaching for his brother, awkwardly and struggling to get him to his feet to turn him around and walk him through the door, Diego being so distant wasn't actually the worst thing at that moment. Yeah, he was staring at the body as they left, but he was pliable, Klaus just had to shove him a little here and there and he was walking. Just distracted to an intense level.

It actually dawned on him that maybe he had never actually killed a man before, no matter how cool and calm he usually was when cops accused him of it. It made much more now that he actually took a second to think about that.

And what should have been only a few minutes felt like ten or fifteen with his brother in his current state. It took too long to get him to the car and even then, he couldn’t drive like this, Klaus refused.

“I need the keys,” Klaus mentioned as he reached for Diego’s pockets, patting him down in places until he felt them and then retrieved them. He eyed the set and reached for the passenger door, drawing it open and directing the man inside, helping him slowly and even commenting softly before belting him in and closing the door. He really didn't like this version, it was haunting to see him like this.

Klaus shook himself out of it and headed around to the driver’s side, climbing in, closing the door and clipping himself in before sticking the keys in the ignition and revving the old thing a little.

“I killed a guy,” Klaus paused, turning the car off immediately before turning to look at his brother. “I killed him,” he repeated weakly, Klaus swallowing thickly and unclipping himself. He shifted closer until he was in the other mans’ space.

“To save me,” he replied softly, trying to be as comforting as he could. “You saved me, Diego,” he repeated, reaching out and resting a hand against Diego’s arm. The man ever so slowly lowered his gaze to watch him, nothing highly active behind them. He looked more lost than anything. “I’m sorry. I caused all of that and I’m so sorry,”

“Swap seats,” Klaus blanked, blinking without thought for a moment before gradually registering what Diego meant and he ‘Oh!’ ed. “Watch the leg,” he commented further as he practically lifted Klaus into his lap and shifted along the bench while the smaller of the two eased out of his lap to where Diego had originally been sitting.

Only a moment later and the car revved to life again, the bigger brother reversing out and taking a long way around, the two sitting in silence for the most part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrynotsorry this took so long. I'm back at it though and am only now going to inform you that this has only 1 or 2 chapters left before it ends.
> 
> I had this huge stress-out not that long ago that led to me to get as many WIP's finished as possible and I started with what I have on AO3. This would be the last one on this site and after this, I'm moving to my original work on Wattpad.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this chapter is really short compared to the others, being 1'7k long, but in my reality, the last chapter didn't need to have length, it needed feeling.

Everything had been pretty dismal since they got back to the house, Diego brooding and gloomy because of what happened, the fact that he blames himself for a death that couldn’t be helped and wouldn’t be mourned considered what the man had been planning to do and what he had already done. Klaus was no happier, more content that they were safe and that he had supplies to help with Diego’s injuries.

As soon as they’d gotten back and made it to the bigger brothers’ bedroom, he ordered the man to strip, which he did at a very slow pace due to the wounds and he could understand that. It just made everything even slower for Klaus because he really didn't like seeing him hurt. It felt like time stretched.

As of then, Klaus was walking back to the bedroom with a big bowl of warm water, cloths and bandages and the like. He wanted to make sure he cleaned the wounds. The stitching would be a problem because was as useless with stitching as he was with sewing and crocheting. Though he did make a mean tiny-scarf, regardless that it was meant to be a shawl when he first started.

He turned the corner into Diego’s room, pausing in the doorway and guiltily eyeing the injured man sitting on the edge of his bed, stiff with tension and twitching with apprehension. He took a deep breath and gradually entered the room, setting the bowl down and turning to sit on the bed beside him, dipping the cloth in the warm water.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly, reaching out with his free hand to tug at the tape holding the gauze in place, being as careful as he could until it was off and continued to be once he lifted the cloth to him, blinking at him when he got no answer. “I’ve never seen you like that before,” he added, not wanting there to be purely silence or the  _ lack-of _ conversation to be one-sided.  _ And Diego seemed to notice that. _

_ “No one _ has ever seen me like that before,” Diego replied quietly, distantly, breath stuttering when the warm, wet cloth touched the wound. He tried to be softer, dabbing here and there and wiping more blood from around the injury, as much as he could without hurting the man any more than what he had gotten thanks to Klaus’ stupidity.

“I’ve never killed anyone until tonight,” Diego continued, sounding slightly guarded and dry, his tone hidden behind whatever wall he put up in this short amount of time. He sounded… hurt, from what Klaus could tell and his guilt only grew, feeling horrible that he led his brother into doing that, regardless of intent.

“Woulda thought that you might’ve at some point,” Klaus replied honestly, not really thinking about his wording until he got a flat stare from Diego in return. He quirked a brow as he continued cleaning the blood away, dipping the cloth again while thinking up a good explanation for what he said, and finally, “You throw knives, your power is a lot more deadly than any of the others,”

“Says the one that can actually talk to the dead,” Diego countered with a deadpanned look on his face, staring at him with it and clearly trying to shrug off his own trauma of the night. Which didn't go unnoticed, because contrary to everyone’s beliefs, Klaus was one of the most observant out of everyone in the house. He was always ignored, so he had time to pick that up as one of his better skills,  _ he just rarely ever used it. _

“What I’m sayin’ is, yours is a lot more fatal to anyone on the other end of it,” Klaus explained further, waving aside the dry joke that his brother came out with. “It’s an incredible feat that you haven’t killed anyone,”  _ Until today _ was left unsaid. He knew Diego heard it though, even if it wasn't spoken. The twitch in the mans’ expression, a tell, something he didn't like.

“I’ve done a lot of research on the anatomy to know where to hurt them and not kill them,” Diego replied instead of whatever went through his mind that made him fidget. He hoped that maybe he would open up a little and tell him, later if not then.

“Stop beating yourself up, Diego,” Klaus sighed softly, swapping hands to clean up the hole on his back. It wasn't even his fault, it was Klaus’,  _ he _ was the one that caused that mess and Diego just got the shitty end of the stick thanks to what he did. “You did it instinctively, to save me and you did. I’m breathing because of you,”

“But someone else isn’t,” that was a grim reply. Klaus glanced at the wound, deeming it clean enough and instantly set the cloth down, standing up from his place to get the chair by the mirror. He set it down in front of Diego and sat in it, waiting until he had his brothers’ attention.

“He held up a store at gunpoint with a family inside,” he stated simply while staring Diego in the eye. He didn't want him feeling like this when none of it was his fault. “You took out an evil man,” he added with a firm tone before he reached for another cloth and dipped it in the warm water as his other hand took the gauze away from the thigh holes.

“Doesn’t make it right,” Diego replied solemnly, eyes lowering to stare at the bullet hole as Klaus pressed the cloth to it gently, squeezing it some for the water to drip before he started wiping away the blood. A thought came to mind, something that should make this far easier in terms of differentiating what was right and wrong in this situation.

“Then neither was my reasons for taking drugs,” Klaus countered without looking up, hoping to get the reaction he knew he would get because Diego was Diego. And to Diego, Klaus took them for reasons that couldn’t be faulted,  _ like him killing a guy that would have willingly killed Klaus. _

“You took ‘em so you didn't have to see all those dead people-,” he immediately jumped to his defence, the smaller of the two pausing and lifting his gaze to his brother, where he gave him a solid and serious stare.

“-Who deserved a chance to finally have their say,” he retorted calmly, never wavering because, in truth, he did believe this. “I found out that most of them were innocent and murdered and  _ I _ could have helped by maybe finding out what happened and gave the cops some leads as to who did it, but I didn't,” he compared without mentioning what Diego did, purposefully not making it clear that he was actually doing it. “It’s just as bad as what that guy almost did today,”

“That’s completely different!” his brother growled, a frown creasing his features as they stared at each other, Klaus being the calmer of the two, and he was proud that he had managed to get under his skin this much with the conversation.

“He was willing to kill me and a family. I was willing to shrug off dead peoples’ pleas for peace,” Klaus verbally compared, the frown growing in seriousness and pride warmed his chest as it was working, Diego getting angry that Klaus was comparing himself to a criminal. “It’s just as bad, if not worse, Diego,” he finished, shrugging and leaning back in his chair with his arms crossing over his chest.

“Would you kill me?” he finally asked, blinking blankly at Diego and seeing the pure incredulous stare he got in return like he couldn’t believe that Klaus would even ask that.

“No!” he snapped back loudly, completely shocked and actually pretty angry sounding from the tone he was getting in return.

“Am I a bad guy?” Klaus then asked after his comparison and Diego just looked angrier, expression growing tight with restrained frustration and irritation.

_ “No!” _ he barked back.

“What’s the  _ difference _ between him and me?-” and Klaus ended up pretty shocked when Diego suddenly shot to his feet, dragging the smaller man with him as his hands were wrapped around Klaus’ biceps, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he was still hurt and bleeding.

“I  _ love _ you!” the man growled out, his grip still tight and the smaller man was breathless, heart swelling and heat spreading softly in his chest. Hearing him say it was so different to  _ hoping _ and  _ imagining _ him saying it.

“What  _ you _ did was ‘cause of Reggie. He put you through immense amounts of trauma that you tried to find a way to avoid it and you found drugs,” Diego continued without actually noticing Klaus’ sudden silence and breathlessness, now putty in his hands because he was a huge sap for stuff like his, and even with all of that, he was still highly aware of the conversation, enough that he could still answer with what Diego had said before.

“That doesn’t make it right,” and sound like he was dreaming or on drugs, because his words were that soft and that relaxed.

He watched as Diego swallowed thickly and blink in resigned and eased frustration, only realizing it at that moment that Klaus just played him into his thinking, justifying what he did. Because Diego wasn't at fault for what he did, as Klaus wasn't at fault for taking drugs to avoid the aftermath of what Reggie did.

“I love you too, by the way,” he smiled up at the bigger man, reaching out and wrapping his arms around Diego’s bare waist, dropping his forehead against the uninjured shoulder. He felt the tension soften and relax under his touch, the smile only growing as Diego sighed calmly, seemingly giving up and hugging him back.

It dawned on him that maybe if he couldn’t be a SideKick out in the field, he could sure as hell be a SideKick when it came to Diego’s mentality and demeanour because he rationalized this situation with so much ease that even his brother didn't see it coming. Another superpower besides talking to dead people, he guessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's been a long time since I started and finished something new and Umbrella Academy brought that back for me. And I know that I took a break about 3-4 chapters ago, but that was due to a stress-out that got me finishing a lot of my WIP's on here.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love and attention you gave me and this story, I'm really proud of this thanks to all of you and your kudos and feedback really helped towards boosting my confidence.
> 
> I'd also like to thank someone in particular because they actually gave me a prompt a while ago that led to me hashing out another Diego/Klaus that will appear on this account in due time. I'll update you as soon as I start posting it.
> 
> Thank you so much.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy/enjoyed.  
> Feel free to comment on any mistake because more often than not, there will be a few here and there. Just let me know where it is and I'll get to correcting it.
> 
> [I get distracted easily and I'm a very fast typer, so I tend to miss out a word and make a typo. Grammarly is doing its best to keep up, but missing words don't show up as suggestions when I look it over.]  
> [I also suck at proofreading and trust doesn't come easy for me to find myself a Beta]


End file.
